Thing That go Unsaid
by Avpm.Hp.G.13
Summary: This shows the private life of Dave Karofsky and his friend Bradley, but Bradley has a crush on Dave. OC Based on a OC in another one of my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my other stories Bradley is a Warbler that grew up with Dave Karofsky **

**Here is the first chapter, tell me if you like, and if you do I'll continue with it if not tell me if it's a waist of time. I really appreciate it.**

Bradley's POV

Okay so maybe when Blaine said I was in love with my best friend it wasn't an over exaggeration, but still I'm not in love with him I just have a crush on him. We've grown untogether, he's always been a shoulder to cry on, he was the first person I came out to, it was a little awkward at first but once I convinced him I didn't like him like that everything's gone back to normal. Maybe the not liking him part was a lie, but still he's straight there is nothing I can do about that. Basically how it works is he helps me take care of my brother, and I help him with his homework.

It's only my brother, my dad and I. Dad's is always away, so it's just me and Trevor. I live in Lima, so every day I drive to and from school, which is two hours each way. I need all the help I can get so that's where Dave comes in. He's at my house at 6 until he has to leave and takes Trevor to his school, then to McKinley. He picks Trevor up after school and looks after him until I get home at around 6 because of Warblers practice.

Today started like any other day up at 5:30, I roll over hoping for a few more minutes of sleep but that's not the plan. I here Trevor open my door "Bradley it's time to get up." Now he's standing by my bed, "It's 5:30 Bradley, and we have school today, just one more day until the weekend!" then just like that the body of a 9 year old is thrown onto my bed and across my stomach, and I'm sit up instantaneously.

"Morning Trev, why are you up so early?"

"Well your alarm clock woke me up."

"Okay well I have to get ready for school, go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in a minute."

"Okay" I watch as Trevor runs out of mine room to his.

I reluctantly push myself out of bed to my closet where my uniform hangs in the closet. I get dressed and walk down the stairs in a lazy fashion, when I look at the clock it's only been 10 minutes, toast foe breakfast.

"What do you want for lunch Trevor?" I call to him sitting on the couch

"Sandwich"

"That helps" I mumble "Okay cheese it is." I finish packing his lunch and put it in his bag, 25 minutes. I walk to the front hall closet and grave my jacket and shoes. After I look at my watch it reads 6:00. Where is Dave, he should be here by now. Just then there's tapping at the front door.

I open the front door to find Dave sleepy eyed and sloppy dressed in jeans and his football jacket. "Trevor's on the couch his lunch is packed and in his bag, he's already eaten, I'll see you later." I rush past him and to my car. I watch as he enters the house and shuts the door.

I'm about to pull away as he opens the door and holds up my school bag. I knew I was forgetting something. I open the door of my car.

"Forget something?" Dave holds out my bad with a smirk.

"Shut up. I'm out of it today." With that I take the strap of my bag and hit him over the head to the best of my abilities, and re-enter my car.

I wave to him and drive away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hardly realized that the morning went by so fast it's like I was in first class one minute then I blinked and I was sitting at the lunch table with Ben, Alex, and Jeff. Of course they're all talking about there plans for the weekend, it is Thursday after all.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend, for Easter dinner, she said it's only for family, but where we're dating there's an exception." Ben looked very satisfied with himself, and tilted his head forward making his sandy blond hair fall over his eyes.

"Oh yeah well, if the weather hold me and my girlfriend are going to that amusement park with the huge wooden rollercoaster." Alex smirks hoping that he's proven his weekend to me more exciting than Ben's. "What about you Jeff got any exciting plans?"

Jeff scratches his forehead and thinks for a moment screwing up his face. "Uh I'm going to church with my mom Friday, and Sunday, on Saturday, I'm hanging out with, well you two," he points to Ben and Alex "and Monday I think will just be a lazy day, do the little homework I already have and what we get this afternoon." Then the moment I've been dreading since we, sorry I should say they, started talking about the long weekend. "What about you Bradley?"

"The norm, look after my brother, make dinner, do homework, sleep." Sadly that actually sums up my entire weekend in eleven words, that's just sad.

"Sounds fun, if you want you could come hang out with us on Friday." Alex looks down to his lunch, I know this game it's the 'pity Bradley, because he doesn't have anything to do' game, I hate this game

"No it's okay I have to look after my brother so I couldn't." _Even if I wanted to, and I don't. _All I ever get from them is a pit party because my family isn't as rich, and I'm shy, don't have many friends. I just don't have that many friends because everyone in Lima doesn't like me because I'm gay. I wonder how that kid that Blaine always talks about is dealing with it, what's his name, Kent… maybe it was Kade…. whatever. Still I couldn't do it and people there cut words into my arms with a switch blade. I gently tighten my grip around my forearm, where I know the awful words are branded and will never leave. My mind has wondered back to junior high when it happened, but I still don't see why when I told Dave that his 'so called friends' did it that he stayed by their sides, even though he told me if anyone hurt me he'd hunt them down. So much for that. The bell rings for lunch to end we have around 15 minutes to get to class most people stop and talk to their friends in the hallway, I on the other hand go straight to my locker. Finally two more classes Warblers practice than I can go home; hang out with my brother, maybe Dave.

Again classes went by so fast and I hardly realized that Warblers practice had begun with Wes and his stupid gavel. _One of these days Wesley that gavel is going to go missing then you're going to find it in little pieces, from being put though a wood chipper. _Every single Warbler hates that gavel.

"Now I know that we all are excited for sectionals but we need to keep practicing and make sure that everything is ready for next week, dose every one agree?" there were a few nods from the other Warblers, but I noticed Blaine wasn't paying attention he had his phone on his lap texting someone "Blaine do I want to know what you're doing back that with that ridiculous smile on you're face?" Everyone looks at Blaine who turns a bright red, almost brighter that my apple red coat, I didn't think people could ever turn that colour, thank you Blaine for proving me wrong.

After practice everyone fled the commons and I jumped into my car and drove home, as soon as I walked through the door I was tackled with a tight hug around my waist from Trevor.

"Hey Bradley."

"Hey buddy how was school?"

"Good we got a new kid, and she was really mean to a few of the girls that were trying to help her."

"Well that's not very good, but how was Lindsey?" The smile on my brother's face stretched ear to ear.

"She was good we had to get partners for math and we worked together."

"Yeah? That's cool." I get into the living room, to see Dave looking down at his text book confused. "Carful Trevor. I think Dave's head is going to explode form the wheels in his head trying to turn."

"Hello Bradley. Good to see you too." Dave said in a sarcastic tone. "You think you can help me with this I've done something wrong, I checked it on the calculator and I didn't get the same answer." I simulate the exploding of a head to Trevor that laughs. I walk over to the couch where Dave was and scanned over his discarded math homework.

"Well I see what you did wrong you have to find out what n is divide it by 3 to find out y then multiply that by the variable to get the answer." I point out what I was talking about so he could understand.

"Oh, I see, thanks." He picks up his discarded homework and tries to finish it.

I pick up my homework hand finish the very little I had which takes around 10 minutes. "So what do you have planed for this weekend Dave?" my eyes flicker from his face to my books, trying hard not to stare, it's not that he's super hot, but he's okay looking and the fact that he looks cute when he's concentrating.

"Hanging gout with the guys tomorrow, Saturday and Monday and on Sunday I'm hanging out with the family, you?"

"Same old, some old, nothing to exciting."

"You need to get out of the house more often it's not healthy to be inside all the time."

"Excuse me I'm not inside all the time I go out, and walk around, and read outside when the weathers promotes it."

"Okay, okay you win for now."

The rest of the late evening is spent reading and making supper, Trevor is in bed by nine and it's just me and Dave down stairs, theses are the times I hate the most, the time that it's just the two of us and we talk about everything but school, his life at school is a mystery just as mine is to him, I think that's because we both become different people at school.

"I still think you need to get out of the house more often, go hangout with your friends, I could take care of Trevor for a day if you want." Dave sits only on the other side of the couch I have my legs spared across the cushions so that my toes are just touching his thigh.

"No it's okay I'm fine. Really you don't need to worry about me."

"No really you should not be home all the time you're going to get cabin fever."

"I will not get cabin fever."

"Here I'll make you a deal you know how Trevor's going to a friends house on Saturday. You go out with your friends and I'll stay home and look after him when he gets home."

"What friends, you're really the only friend I have, sure some people I talk to in school but not very much, I'm just worried that people won't like me."

"What's there not to like?" then there is this. Ugh I hate it when he dose this, don't get me wrong he probably doesn't know I like him but still, I do and it doesn't help the fact that I try to look over my feelings for him everyday, and everyday it just gets harder and harder to do so.

"Well I don't know I would rather stay in and read than talk to people that I have almost nothing in common with other than singing. Then there's the fact that the people that I do talk to don't really give a damn and I don't like talking to people."

"Why don't you like talking to people? You know a person once told me 'Open your eyes Dave and let people surprise you, you may find people that will stand by you for all your flaws' you know who said that to me?"

"It sounds familiar but no."

"You did." And now he uses my own advice against me. "I'm going to ask again why don't you like talking to people."

"I guess I'm just afraid that I'll get hurt I've never been good at that sort of thing anyway. Like I said you're the only true friend that I have and that's because I was considered 'contagious' by the other kids because I'm gay, they think you get to chose these things but you don't you just are who you are. Why can't they see that?" I look over at Dave of an answer but all I see is a guilty look on his face as if he's done something wrong. "What's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'?"

"What's wrong you look like you just killed someone?"

"It's nothing I should leave I'll see you tomorrow maybe." I watch as he collects his things and rushes out the front door. _That's odd, he's never like this._ I'll talk to him about it later for now I'm going to get a shower and some sleep.

**This is the first chapter, I should let you know that it's going to change point of view every chapter but just to remind you I'll put whose point of view it's in. Thank you for reading, please tell me if it's crap of if you want to read more things you want to know or anything else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana was one of the reasons Karofsky apologized is Bradley the other? Sorry about this being so late, my computer crashed and I had to write this basically from scratch… not fun especially when you lose all of your writing. But anyway here is the second chapter to 'Things that go unsaid'.**

Karofsky's POV

_I can't tell him he would be pissed, more than pissed, he'd kill me. He wouldn't understand how my school works._ I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking how painful my death would be if he found out about me making fun of Hummel. I reach into my pockets expecting to find my phone, but it's not there… _Oh wonderful_ I sit up and look down at my jacket I know for a fact it's not in there_. I left it at Bradley's_. I get up and find my way down stairs and stop at the door by now its 11, should I go back now? I've decided that he probably wouldn't be asleep. When I walk though his door (I just don't knock anymore) I see that I was wrong because there lays Bradley sound asleep on the couch that he was on before I left. I spot my phone on the coffee table where I was doing my homework. I pick it up and I'm about to leave when I remember that Bradley's going to complain all day tomorrow about not sleeping in his bed if I don't wake him up.  
>"Bradley, wake up." I reach over the back of the couch and shake him gently.<p>

"Bradley, wake up." I repeat louder and shake him with more force.

"Wha…" Bradley's eyes barley opened and he turn over from his side "Didn't you go home?"

"I forgot my phone I came to get it." I hold up my phone.

I watch as he nods and his eyes trail over to the large wall clock the reads 11:10 "Why did you leave earlier?" I know Bradley means good but still this would not end well for me.

"I just forgot that my mom told me that I had to leave after I finished my homework that's all. It is the rule only because my mom doesn't like you."

"Your mom doesn't like me because I'm gay, the again I don't think she ever liked me…" he chuckles with sleep still in his eyes.

"Well I've gotta go see you tomorrow." And with that I'm out of his house and off to mine.

I wake up at 9 the next morning, to find the smell of muffin wafting up the stairs; I get up and walk lazily down stairs to find my parent bickering at the table like usual probably about what ever is in the news

"Good morning David how are you this morning." My dad places the news paper down on the table and looks at me.

"Nothing unusual just woke up." _God I hate mornings _I think to myself at least it's only Friday and I'll be off to play games with the guys, or something.

"David would you please inform me why I herd the door open at 11 at night." My mother looks a little angry but nothing more than usual.

"I forgot my phone at Bradley's I didn't think it was that important that I needed to tell you I didn't want you to worry about me." _Worry about me becoming gay, well congrats mom it's already happened._ I think I don't like it but I know it's true.

"How many times have I told you that I don't like you hanging around that Bradley kid he's a bad influence on you next thing we know you're going to be bringing home boys for us to meet." My mom storms out of the kitchen.

"And I wonder why you made fun of that Hummel kid now I see where you got it from." My father picks up his news paper.

I walk outside two hours before the guys are coming to get me and I see Bradley walk out his house phone pressed to his ear. I wave to him and he scowls at the phone then at me… _No there's no way he knows about that. _

"Okay… Yeah… I'll see you at school on Tuesday… Okay bye." He hangs up his phone and slowly walks toward me. "I was just talking to one of my friends Blaine and I've been told that you made fun of a guy named Kurt… I was just wondering if this was true."

"Yeah," I say slowly not sure how he'll take it. "But I only made fun of him because there was so much pressure from the guys, and if I didn't I would be called gay too, I couldn't deal with that."

"You didn't have to Dave you could have done something to help this Kid, and I don't see why you couldn't do that. You've seen what things like that can do to a person." He pauses for a second he never really liked talking about things like this. "You've seen what it did to me."

"Bradley you don't understand, you don't the guys and what would have done to me." _Why does that sound incredibly kinky?_

"How could you say that we went to the same school for nine years Dave I know what they're like, as much as I want to know at least, I may not know them like you do, but I know what they do people like me." Bradley looked angry now.

"Look that was junior high not high school it's different now they will actually beat me up if I don't follow them in there plan to rule the school."

"You mean like they did to me, you do remember that I know you do, they would beat the crap out of me let it heal then beat me up again for three years, don't preach to me about getting beaten up, because I've been there with the people you call your friends they aren't your friend Dave when they're done with you they'll leave you." As much as I know that he's right I don't think that he has any right to say that.

"And I have another question, did you honestly think that this wouldn't get back to me, because if you haven't noticed it's not hard top pick up on these things when you live in a small town." He looks like something just dawned on him. "That's why you got expelled that one day isn't it? Because you were making fun of this Kid any you got caught."

He let out a small chuckle. "Tell me yourself what happened. How did this all go on?"

"You don't want to know Bradley."

"Try me."

"Well it was just a little mocking at first then shoving onto the lockers, the after one time he came after me and we argued things happened, and he left. Some really bad things happened and I might have told him if anyone found out I'd kill him but I didn't mean it."

"You threatened to kill him, there is something seriously wrong with that, that taking a step way to far over bulling. When you do that to someone it's like saying 'I want you dead' that's not a good thing to say to someone even if you didn't mean it."

"I was just trying to scare him th-"

"Well you sure did that. You made the kid transfer that's more than just scaring him that's scarring him, he may not have physical scars but he has mental ones. You know this isn't right, I still don't see the point of you making fun of this kid when he went trough the same things I did, you had other options, your popularity isn't every thing David you can't think it is, because you'll regret so much if you do." Bradley turned around and started to walk towards his house opening the door and stepping through

"Wait what is this really about? This isn't about Hummel isn't it?" I walked through the front door of Bradley's house.

"Get out."

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what this is really about."

"Get out David." I know Bradley's mad he never calls me David.

"What is this really about Bradley? You're going to have to tell me, because I won't leave until you do."

"David get the fuck out now." Bradley screamed at me he was pissed now you could see it in his stance his face, everything.

"Just tell me."

"You want to know what this is about. It's about me second guessing if I really know you all that well, because when we were younger I never thought you would just sit by and watch as I fall to pieces hoping every day that me life would just end, thinking about killing myself, faking a smile everyday so no one would know what was wrong, I was proven wrong." By now Bradley has tears flowing from his eyes _I never knew it was that bad… _I thought to myself "Now I never though that you would be the kind of person that would put someone through that. Once again I was proven wrong. I really thought I knew you better than that. Now I don't know what to believe now." He whips away his tears and turned away from me.

"Now if you would please leave it would be much appreciated." Bradley walks through his living room to the couch now would be a good time to leave but I can' not then he's like this. I find my way over to the couch and walk up behind him I settle my elbows on the back and rest my chin on my hands.

"Why didn't you tell me it was that bad you wouldn't have had to do that alone." I hear him sniff and watch as he brings his legs up to his chest

"Because I knew you couldn't do anything about it."

"You still could have told me."

"I know but I didn't want a pity party."

"I wouldn't pity you I would have tried to help you out of it." I don't like seeing Bradley like this it's never a happy time or a time that either off us like.

"I just don't like talking about this stuff it brings up a lot of painful memories that I don't need at the moment what I need is peace and quiet." Bradley hasn't looked up from his lap instead he started to play with the strings on his sweat pants that the blue shirt he was wearing only just reach.

"It doesn't mean that while it was happening that you couldn't have told me." I walked around the side of the couch opposite him and sat down next to him. I could see the red in his blue eye almost shaded by short his sandy blond hair.

"I don't want people to treat me different though and they would have you know this, as well as I do." Bradley started crying again all he's ever wanted was to be like everybody else, but that's never happened for him.

"Yeah I know but you should have told someone that it was that bad even if you just needed someone to talk to because Bradley that's not a good place to be." I'm seeing things a little different now that I know the full extent of what Bradley went through. "You do know that if I knew I had a choice that I wouldn't have made fun of him right?"

"You should have known that you had other options, I know you, and you're not stupid Dave." Tears were still flowing freely from his eyes, and every few minutes or so he'd wipe them away, still not doing very much.

"I guess I was just afraid people would find out." I don't exactly know why I said that but, it came out.

"People finding out that we're still friends, it's really not that bad if we are." _Why don't you understand what I'm trying to say?_

"No not exactly, but I suppose there's that." I look out the window hoping that he would understand what that means, but he probably won't.

"What else is there?"

"Just things." _Just_ _try to get through this and maybe you'll be able to keep your dignity _I think to myself, as much as I know that Bradley wouldn't care I'm not ready for any kind of exploitation. Not yet.

**There you have it the second chapter hope you liked it. So in this chapter Karofsky takes a step back when Bradley starts crying, usually I thought that he wouldn't but seeing as they grew up together he probably would. Another thing is I figured he would be a lot more I don't know'normal' who wants to be normal though? Anyway sorry for this being so late I'll start working on the third chapter ASAP! I'm sure you're tierd of hearing this but reviews are loved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be over the course of a week instead of a day like they usually are just to speed thing up. This chapter is also a week after the fight and everything is back to normal. Oh and we get to see some feelings that Bradley can't pinpoint coming from Dave… **

Bradley's POV

I was shaken out of my sleep by a small hand and someone calling my name "Bradley. Bradley" I hear my little brother; Trevor calling just above my head. I open my eyes to see a scared look on his face he looks down at me, with his lips trembling.

"Hey Trevor what's wrong, are you alright." I sit up slowly to allow him to crawl up on my bed and settle himself in my lap.

"I had a bad dream, and I couldn't get back to sleep." I feel his head press into the skin of my neck, this is the regular procedure when he has a nightmare I get woken up and we fall asleep on my bed and sleep until morning

"What was it about?" Trevor shakes his head he doesn't want to talk about it, but it's the best way to get over these things. "Come on the sooner you tell me the sooner you can forget about it." He lifts his head from my shoulder and takes in a deep breath.

"I had a dream that dad got onto his airplane to come home and it crashed into the sea and we were there and w-we couldn't get to him a-and then y-you died and I woke up." He starts to sob; I pull him closer to me.

"One it's very unlikely that dad's plane will crash, and we would be there. And two I'm not going to die anytime soon." He relaxes slightly in my arms as I rub circles on his back. After a while we lay down and he falls asleep in my arm and then no more then half an hour later I fall asleep.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

I reach my hand up and smack the alarm clock hoping to hit snooze and I did. _Success! _I stretch out over my bed and look over at Trevor who following my lead also stretched. The regular morning routine progressed before I knew it I arrived at school with thirty minutes to spare, while I'm walking through the hallway to my first class. My attention was taken from my thoughts of my classes to a familiar voice calling my name; I recognize the voice the voice was from a boy in my calculus class.

"Bradley! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go for supper with me on Friday, if you don't want to I can totally understand." Jared rocked back and forth on his heels slowly.

I've talked to him many times but I never thought it would end with a date type thing. "I probably could there shouldn't be any reason I can't." A large grin appears on across his pale freckle-coved checks as black strands of hair fall out from behind his ears.

"Okay I'll meet you at Breadstix, you live in Lima right?" I nod in response "Awesome, so Breadstix at seven you don't have Warblers practice do you?"

"No it's only on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday." I take out my phone and open my contacts. "Do you think you could put your number in my phone so I could get a hold of you if there are any complications?" he nods eagerly and I pass him my phone. He taps away and hands me back my phone but also his.

"Do you think I could have your number for the same reason?" I nod and add my number to his contacts list under my name. "Thanks, so I'll see you in Calculus." He walks down the hallway occasionally looking over his shoulder at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked through the doors of my house at around 6:30 and a smile laced my face I've been happy all day, it didn't really help that Jared and I were playing footsies all Calculus class when we were supposed to be doing our work.

"Hey." Dave called from the couch he had a smile on his face, and look rather surprised that I was smiling so widely "You look happy, what did I miss?"

"Well about that do you think you could look after Trevor for me on Friday?" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Look at you did you finally take my advice and take time for yourself?" Dave stands up and puts his books in his bag.

"Well not exactly, I have a date." I let out a low squeal that I can't help I'm just so excited.

"Oh cool that sound fun." The smile wipes right off his face when he heard my news, and his voice was full of sarcasm.

"You could try to sound a little happy for me you know." I look around the wall separating the front hall closet and the living room.

"I am don't get me wrong I just… didn't know you were interested in anyone." I noticed that he sounded disappointed.

"Well I never really noticed, like really noticed him until today, when he asked me out." _Why wasn't he happy for me? I always assumed he would be, because friends usually are. _I think.

"Cool, well I'll after Trevor for you, but I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaves rather quickly, but I can't figure out why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days Dave and I don't really talk, I only see him when I'm about to leave and when I come home. _I don't like this he's never been like this. Why would he do this now?_

"Bradley, why aren't you and Dave you talking?" Trevor asked me one night before he went to bed one night.

"I don't really know Trev… But I'm sure things will go back to normal soon." A sad smile appears on his face.

"Dave won't leave us like Mommy did will he?" Trevor looks at me with his bottom lip pushed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy and Dad were together everyday then they started to fight and Mommy left. Aren't you like Mommy and Dad were?" _Did he really think that Dave and I were together? _That's the only thought that crosses my mind.

"No, Dave isn't going to leave us like Mom did you know why?" he shakes his head. "One because me and him aren't together and because I know he wouldn't I'm sure he's just busy."

"I hope he gets less busy soon." He said as I pull the blanket over his small body. I get up and walk toward the door to his room.

"Me too buddy, me too." I turn out the light and gently close his door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Friday had come along I haven't been able to sit still. I let the water run over my shoulders as the last of the body wash travels with it. I turn off the tap and grave my towel securing it around my waist, I step out and swing open the door expecting to find an empty hallway like normal but instead there's Dave looking at me shocked I don't think either of us expected to find the other at that point.

"Hey…" He looks around the hallway in discomfort.

"I think Trevor is in his room…" The feeling in the hallway was very awkward. I rid small water droplets from my arms.

"Yeah… okay… I'll see you in a bit." Dave turns and walks toward Trevor's room almost falling over in the process.

After I was dressed and down stairs everything was less awkward… not by much though.

Dave walked down the stairs and sat on the couch

"Hey, what's up?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing much, when are you leaving?"

"Soon" We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Why haven't you been talking to me for the last few days?" I ask slightly afraid of the answer I'll get.

"Just had a lot to do, school work you know the normal." He avoids looking me in the eye.

"Okay, I should get doing or I'll be late, see you later." I walk to the closet to grave my coat then I'm out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I drove to Breadstix and saw Jared waiting outside the door; I get out of my car and walk toward him.

"Hey Bradley, are you ready to eat?" I nod and he pulls the door open for me.

"Thank you." We walk through the doors of the restaurant.

The woman at the stand looks at us with a questioning eyes "Table for…" She graves a few menus.

"Two." Jared said proudly, even with the disgusted look from the woman.

"How do you deal with the looks I hate them." I say as she walks away.

"I don't really care as long as I'm happy, what they do or say shouldn't matter. Jared shoots me a small smile and I feel his foot rub gently against mine.

"I suppose, but I just don't get why people are so shut in when it comes to sexuality. Its love we are talking about, it shouldn't matter who you're with." The look on his face changes to happy to serious in an instant.

"I don't know what's happened to you in the past but I do agree with you no one should have there love for another person frowned upon." He smiles gently at me "Why don't we talk about something happy?"

"Sure that would be nice."

"So you're a Warbler I've always wanted to try out but I never had the guts." Jared looks interested legitimately interested ion what I had to say, unlike some people, like my father, who pretends to be happy for me.

"You should, it's fun, well at least I like it, even if I am only in the background." Jared looked dissapointed.

"As much as I love Blaine's voice, other people should be able to have solos, people like you." He smirked at me as a sligth blush creeped up my cheeks. "Why don't you try out for a solo, you could get one"

"I don't think I could, I mean I like being in the background no one notices you I like it that way." He looks surprised.

"You should get out there more often, tell people that you're there I'm sure you would have so many more date offers." Jared graved my hands in his and started to rub small circles on the back of them.

"You sound like my neighbour well the first part at least." _That actually sounds like something Dave would say. _"And I hardly think that more people would ask me out if I would be more social." Jared waasn't satisfied with my answer.

"I'm sure they would, because you are an amazing person, and you are vey easy on the eyes, if i may add." The blush that was fading was now darker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jared and I were walking to our cars and he stoped me. "Do you want to go for a walk? Well if you want to go home I totally..." he started to ramble I took his hand and lead him away from our cars.

"Sure where do you want to go?"

"I dont know."

We walked around for a while and everywhere we went a car was following us.

"Do you reconize that car, it's been everywhere we have. It's starting to get really creepy." Jared looked over his shoulder, seconds later so did I. _Is that Dave?_

"Yeah I do I think that's Dave." Jared gave me a weird look. "My neighbour."

"I have an idea."

**You will get the last part in the next chapter. I actually like the way this chapter turned out, very odd.  
><strong>**But anyway I hope you like it and if you can review that would be awesome.  
><strong>**Love the very few of you that are reading this, I'm sorry for taking up the minutes it took you to read this away from you. Thank you 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**We are back in Dave's point of view and he and a little person came up with the plan that they thought would never fail… That worked really well.**

Karofsky's POV

A few hours earlier

After Bradley left I was sure that the night would go by smoothly… I was proven wrong. I was left staring

at the doors as Bradley left, I hear little foot steeps coming closer to me, they stopped by the arm of the couch.

"You know you want to know where they're going… I say we find out." Trevor lifts himself on the arm of the couch looking at me.

"I do but Bradley wouldn't want us to poke our heads in when it's not our business." Now the look I'm getting is that I've grown an extra head.

"Come on! What's the worst that could happen? We get to find out if this guy will be nice to him, and we get to see what he's like. It's a win-win situation. What could go wrong?"

"A lot and what if he sees us?"

"Then we say we were going out for ice cream."

"Are you kidding me you're suppose to be going to sleep soon, I would be killed if you were outside the house after 6, you know that." I watch as Trevor jumps from that arm to the ground he walks over and graves something. When he gets back over to where I am I see he has my keys.

"You know you want to." He starts waving them around in front of my face "Please Dave do it for me." He starts pouting it doesn't help that I want to know what happens myself. It's fighting a winning battle in my head the battle of 'You know you want to; just go everything will be fine.'

"Fine get your jacket."

"YES!" Trevor yells running to the closet and running out the door to my car.

"If Bradley finds out you're getting the blame for this." I yell over the drive way to him.

"Dave, can I sit in the front seat? I won't be able to see from the back." I nod and he swings open the door and climbs in.

"Do you know where they went?" Trevor stops to think several different expressions cross his face.

"They probably went to Breadstix that's a really popular restaurant." Why didn't I think about that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pull up close to Breadstix. "Now what do we do?" Trevor shrugs his shoulders and continues to look out the window.

"I see Bradley's car! And Bradley is walking through the doors with some dude walking in after him." Trevor snaps his fingers "That must be his date, what's his name… Jordan, yeah I think it's Jordan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh he's leaving. Start the car!" I do as I'm told and turn the key and hear the engine roar to life. "Wait, What? What are they doing they aren't getting back into there cars. They're walking away and leaving there cars behind quick follow them." Trevor looks at me "what are you waiting for drive, drive, drive!" Trevor slams his hands down on the dash board.

"Shouldn't we walk?"

"I don't care drive."

A little while later when we are following Bradley and his friend I notice the two of them turn around and look at us. "I think they see us." I inform Trevor.

"Nah we're golden." Just then I notice the other guy I really have to learn that guys name take Bradley's hand and drag him away, I feel a pang of jealousy. Why am I jealous? It's just Bradley. Bradley that I've known forever, Bradley that's out with some dude I don't know or trust. That's normal right? Feeling jealous because your best friend is spending time with someone other than you… right?

Let's go with that. "Hey where'd they go?" Trevor cranes his neck to look around outside but I guess sees nothing because he sits back down and relaxes.

"We should head home we don't want Bradley to make it home first." I turn the car around and drive home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank god Bradley didn't see us he would have killed us." Trevor states taking off his jacket but as he was saying thins the door opened and in walked Bradley looking very displeased.

"Yeah that the heavens." Bradley says sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest. "What may I ask were you doing not only out of the house at this hour, but watching my date young man?" Bradley looks directly at Trevor.

"Look Bradley ju-"

"Oh I'm not done yet" Bradley puts up a hand to silence me. "Why would you let him out of the house and do this to me when you know how much I hate it when people invade my personal life?

"It was Trevor's idea." The words flu so fast out of my mouth I hardly realized that they did.

"Thanks Dave."

"I told you earlier that if we were caught you would be getting the blame for this."

"Sadly that sounds like something you would do, but you mister," Bradley points to me "are not of the hock for this one." We both hang our heads in shame.

"Now Trevor go brush your teeth and go to bed and you Dave, go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Monday)

I walked across the driveway to Bradley's house, when I opened the door I heard two voices; one was Bradley's the other I didn't recognize.

"Hey Dave, how are you today?" Bradley walked to the door accompanied b the guy he was with on Friday night.

"Hey, this must be Jordan, right?" Jordan looks disappointed.

"Jared." He corrects me and looks at Bradley. "I'm sorry to intrude on your morning my car broke down, but don't worry I won't be here any other day so you don't have to worry about me coming here so early my car will be fixed by Friday."

"No it's okay. But we have to go. You ready." Jared nods "Come on." Bradley walks toward the door.

"You go I'll catch up I just have to talk to your friend for a second." Bradley shrugs and walks out the door.

"I don't like you, and I don't want you near Bradley. If I find out that you come anywhere near him unless you have to I will hunt you down. So watch what you do." I open my mouth to speak. "You leave my Bradley alone, you got that." He steps forward at raises a finger in my face.

"He doesn't belong to you. He can speak for himself, and don't think you have the right to tell me that I can't hang out with my best friend. But while we are having this conversation I'd like to tell you that if you hurt him I'll hurt you."

Jared points his chin up and walks out of the house hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. I hear Trevor walk down the stairs in his pajamas he looks curious. "What was that about?"

"That guy is being really possessive, that's all."

"Hey, you said that if he hurt Bradley you'd hurt him, can I help if he dose?"

I let out a small chuckle "Sure, if you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bradley got home things were still somewhat weird because, he is dating someone, the first person he's ever dated, so yeah it's odd. I'm just not used to it things will get more comfortable; when it dose everything will be back to normal. It always has when I got a girlfriend even if I don't want one.

"Hey I'm home" Bradley yells and I here Trevor run from upstairs into his brother.

"Hey, I have something important to tell you if I don't the whole world will explode!" Bradley rolled his eyes

"I highly doubt that the world is going to explode if you don't tell me one little thing."

"Fine but still I have to tell you something!"

"Okay, then tell me."

"Dad called and he said that he'd be home in a few days! Can you believe it? It's been forever since we've seen him last, and he's coming home." Trevor starts jumping around Bradley while he takes off his shoes.

"Calm down you're going to yourself if you get to excit-" On the way down from a jump Trevor smashed his knee ff the side of the chest by the door and started crying "Come here." Bradley picks up Trevor and brings him over to the couch sitting him by one of the arms.

"Hold still," Trevor kicked Bradley in the side when Bradley took hold of his injured leg

"You're gonna make it hurt more

"No I'm just going to see if it's swollen. And plus you used to chase me around with the broom and hit me with it." Trevor started to laugh slightly.

I hear Trevor wince as Bradley pulls up his pant led accidentally hitting his knee cap. "I'm sorry buddy I didn't mean to do that. Look on the bright side at least the hared part is over." When both of Trevor's pant legs were rolled up Bradley looked form one knee to the other making sure everything was fine.

"Is it broken because if it is can we go to the hospital?" Trevor pushed his head into the couch cushion.

"No it's not broken it's just going to bruise, and maybe hurt for a while. Drama queen." Trevor kicked Bradley's side again but this time Bradley fought back vigorously tickling Trevor's sides. Trevor squirmed

"No stop, I'm gonna die for lack of oxygen!" Trevor screamed breathlessly and laughed uncontrollably "Stop no my ribs feel like they're gonna explode, it hurts stop!" Trevor swung his leg and ended up hitting Bradley in the face, Bradley fell off the couch clutching his face.

"That was my face you just kicked." Bradley still sat on the floor blinking uncontrollably, clothing the growing red mark on his face. Trevor seeing what he did sat up and put his hand on Bradley's shoulder, I didn't realize that I had moved until I was kneeling on the ground beside Bradley.

"Yeah you get up for him, but not me." Trevor glares at me.

"you had someone older to look after you, he dose not." Trevor's still glaring at me; Bradley reaches around and smacks Trevor leg lightly

"Don't be rude." Trevor sighs. "Did you have to hit my eye with your sock?" Bradley chuckles while he gets off the floor, and walks toward the kitchen. Trevor starts glaring at me again.

"What? You were in good hands."

"Fine, whatever." Trevor looked away toward the kitchen, where Bradley was emerging from with ice over his eye. "I'm sorry Bradley; I didn't mean to kick you in the face."

"Don't worry about it these things happen."

**This chapter was actually really fun to write… And on the plus side you get to see the normal… well not normal but what would happen usually to me when I was young, being the youngest and all my older siblings pick on me :(, But Bradley's dad is coming back in the next chapter so you get to meet him, and Jared become even more creepy… this should be fun. If you could Review or whatever so I know that there are still people that are reading this that would be ****a mazing****, thanks**

**Please keep reading this **

**Kenzie **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to say to those who are confused I'm sorry I didn't realize some of my writing was** **hard to read. I'll be sure to fix that. This is why they make the review page… who knew… Also to those that think Trevor should be older I'd just like to say (and I'm not angry when I do) he's somewhat based off me. He's innocent when he's around family, but other wise he's evil except with me it was opposite if it's the vocabulary you're referring to I've always had a larger than normal vocabulary. Also in this chapter you get to watch, no not watch, read the way Bradley's view starts to change about Jared.**

Bradley's POV

This past week has been great, I've been the happiest that I have been in so long. Being with Jared has really gotten me to open up and let people in. It's good I'm not knee deep in for someone that could never reciprocate the feeling. But now I have a bigger problem, that isn't about boy that I've liked or do like, My dad's back from England, he still works everyday but he's home. You'd think I'd be happy, but I'm not when ever he comes home he makes all these promises to do things with us and he never dose. This dose loads to Trevor, and guess who's left to clean up the pieces, me.

Trevor has been sitting by the window for hours waiting for the black Sedan to pull in the driveway. Every now and then I'll hear a hiss of pain because he's poking at the bruise on his knee but, other than that and the sound of supper cooking the house is silent.

"Bradley, is supper almost ready?" Trevor walks around the corner to the kitchen over to me and rests his head on my side his arms around my hips.

"Yeah almost, get tired of waiting in front of the window?" I feel him nod against my side.

"I thought he'd be home by now, he works until six he should've been home at 6:30, that's what he said this morning." A car pulls into the driveway, Trevor flies to the window only to come back looking even more disappointed.

"Was it him?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"No just someone using our driveway to turn around. How long should it take dad to drive from work back here?" Large blue eyes latch onto mine.

"Depends on traffic bud, I'm sure that's what taking him so long."

Trevor falls to the floor lying on his back motionless. I turn off the burner and the sound of the plates clinking together triggers Trevor to get off the floor standing beside me eager to get feed someone would think that I never feed him.

I pass him his plate and he runs to the table with a fork.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The front door opened at around nine and my dad walked through the door followed by the smell of sweat and booze. He looks extremely disoriented as he stumbles through the front room towards the stairs.

"You know Trevor was waiting for you to come home and you went to the club"

"I wasn't at the club, I was working late." My dada tries to defend himself but I can see through the act.

"Don't lie I can smell it on you. Whenever you come home you always get his hopes up then you let him down. But no you had to go to the club, to get rid of your blue balls."

"Don't talk to me like that I'm your father." His arms are now crossed over his chest. "Plus you should also be happy I'm home, like Trevor, It's not everyday you get to see me."

"No, I don't think I should be happy because every time you come home you crush him, and every time you do, I left here to make a name for you." I stand up to go upstairs but before I do I stop in front of him "Besides Trevor hasn't given up on you. I on the other hand have." I walk upstairs despite his retaliation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hear something open downstairs; I just thought that my dad was downstairs getting a midnight snack. My door opens silently and a pair of feet travels across my floor over to the side of my bed. Through the dark I can feel eyes on me the person presumably Trevor is sitting on the chair by the desk in the corner. The eyes pierce through the darkness shadowed through my room cast by the shades. I'm only half asleep but I'm woken out of my sleep by a hand that runs down the side my face. The rough fingers stop by my chin and move to my lips. At this moment the thought that run through my head are 'what in gods name is he doing if he's trying to be creepy than its working'. My eyes open to reveal a dark figure now moved to the floor beside my bed, but the figure wasn't of a young boy, but of a teen. I reach for the lamp at on the nightstand by my bed but the hand of it graves hold of mine its rough thumb slides over the back of my hand.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house, better yet why are you in my room?"

"Did you know that you look like an angle when you sleep?" Jared coos normally this would be okay, you know if he wasn't in my room… watching me sleep.

"Jared answer my question, why are you in my house at this hour? How did you get out of Dalton, your car broke down, it shouldn't be out until today."

Jared lifts his hand and runs it down the side of my face, "You see Bradley, when you really love someone you'll do anything to see them. Even if that evolves taking another persons car, and driving two hours in the dead of night to see them, and I love you so much I never want to spend another minute away from you, that's why I tock a mold of your house key and got a new one made so I could see you when ever I wanted. I've been coming here ever night for the last two nights to see you while you sleep."

I get out of my bed and walk toward the door. "So you've been watching me sleep for two nights and you have a key to my house made so you can come in when ever you want?" Jared nods. "Can I see this key of yours?"

Jared takes a mall gold colored key out of his pocket and hands it to me reluctantly. When I have the key securely in my hand I walk to the bath room that's down the hall. I switch on the light and the sudden change in lighting burn my eyes, but I can just see the toilet is I drop the key in and flush it down.

"Why did you do that? Now I can't come see you anymore." Jared whines ad wraps his arms around my waist, arms that I push away from me.

"You have to leave, I don't want you to come here any more, you need to give me space so I can go over this with a clear mind. So if you wouldn't mind leaving, and staying away from me for a bit, that would be wonderful." Jared looks taken back.

"But you're my angle, you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone, okay. Why y would you even say that? We've been together no more than a week, and you take it upon yourself to become my personal creep? I really don't like that it makes my uncomfortable. So leave me alone."

"This is about that Dave guy isn't it you like him more that you like me. What is he that I'm not? He doesn't treat you like you should be treated. You need to be treated like a king, not just another person."

"What dose Dave have to with this he isn't the one that breaks onto my house at the dead of night to watch me sleep, now dose he? He's just my friend, why can't you get that through your head?"

"Are you sure about that Bradley? You two spend a hell of a lot of time together. When ever I come here he's always here, 'helping' you, when there is nothing to help you with." Jared follows me down stairs.

"He helps look after Trevor for me when I'm at school, and besides I help him with his homework anyway." Jared looks unpleased.

"Yeah sure Bradley you only want to spend time with him so maybe you can get him to like you." That really hit home for me

"Can you leave so I can go back to sleep." He sighs and walks toward the door, "Oh and Jared I gave up on him when you asked me out. I haven't thought about him like that because I had you to look forward seeing everyday."

He scoffs and walks out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't end up going to school that day. I was going to but the thought of having to face Jared scared me. I don't think I would've been able to be home by myself ether both Trevor and Dave insisted on staying home with me when they realized that something was off with me this morning. Trevor spent most of his day in his room playing with his toys, or whatever he dose when he's alone. Dave and I sit in the living room. A movie played forgotten in the background.

"So you woke up and he was there in front of you at two in the morning?" Dave's eyes were opened wide with shock.

"Yeah, well maybe not at two. But some time in the deadly early morning. And get this when I asked him what he was doing there, in my room that is, he said, and I quote 'Did you know that you look like an angle when you sleep?' Why would he do something like that?" I ask, but it's unlikely that Dave will have an answer.

"Because he's a creep. This might be a good time to mention that he threatened me t stay away from you or he'd hurt me." I look at him in astonish

"You couldn't have told me this any earlier?" He shakes his head, and I roll my eyes.

"No because that would've been helpful, when have I ever been that?"

"Touché"

**I'm just going to end this here. Be mad at me all you want, but if I don't this chapter will go on forever. I'm not going to put you through that. I hope my creeper Jared was creepy I can't really write creepy material, but tell me what you think. By the way what I mean by deadly hours of this night is… story time kids! When I wake up in the very early morning (one, two or three on the morning) I don't get back to sleep until four then I'm back up at seven. I get really cranky when this happens so deadly. But please like I say at the end of every chapter please review I would really like to know how you all like this. I also don't like how the user accounts are changed it's... I just don't like it.**

**Kenzie **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm glad that I didn't fail on the creepy Jared. The weird thing is that he's almost exactly like one of my sister's old boyfriends… but way less creepy, so before this became weird… For all of the people who get alerts for my story you obviously like it, but you are not off the hock. If you are a twilight fan, I'm going to apologize in advance; I don't like twilight and tend to cut it up… But that's my opinion. I should also warn you, you haven't seen the last of Jared. Any way, we are back in Dave's point of view so here we go**

Dave's POV

(Wednesday)

"You really should get out of that relationship. This guy is seriously creepy, and he could hurt you or something. Then I'd have to hurt him." Bradley rolls his eyes at me.

"Yeah, that would go over well; you would get into so much shit, with the authorities and your parents. Do you really want that? Haven't you already given them a reason to be pissed at you?" He was right; my dad was still pissed about what happened with Hummel, this would only fuel the fire.

"Maybe only a talking to, you know, to get him to leave you alone." Bradley shakes his head in my direction.

"We both know that it wouldn't stay 'just a talking to' for very long. You would probably beat the shit out of him."

"True, very true. He would be dead," I could feel Bradley's eyes on me, "maybe not dead, but close. He's one creepy mother fucker you know."

Bradley looks at me like I'm stupid, "No, I've never meet him, at all. I only dated him for a week you know." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Very funny." I glared at him and he sticks his tongue out. "But still you shouldn't do this to yourself. If he makes you feel unwanted, or threatens your safety, you shouldn't have to deal with him. This could seriously affect your sanity." Maybe there was another reason I wanted them to break up, because I wanted to be the only person that could make Bradley feel safe (not as a family member) or happy (also not as a family member). Still though it's an unhealthy relationship and he shouldn't have to deal with anyone who would do that to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You've only said that about five or so times today. It's like you're just waiting for me to dumb his sorry ass," _Crap he's on to me, _"but I suppose you're right. No one should have someone coming into there house in the middle of the night to watch them sleep. It strikes me as odd that someone would find that romantic, it's not romantic, it pedophilic." Bradley looks over at me in a way to ask my opinion about the matter, I shrugged.

"I think it's creepy that someone would go to that level to make sure that the person that they are with, or were, aren't fucking around with someone."

"Why would I fuck around with someone, when I have a boyfriend?" Bradley asks tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know I was just giving you ideas as to why he's suck a creep." I suggest, although I don't think I'm making things any better.

We sit in silence for a few minutes as Bradley potentially mules over the idea in his head. My eyes search the room not being able to focus on one thing _Good job Dave you really fucked this one up. Maybe he knows why you want them to break up ands just playing dumb. No, Bradley isn't one to play dumb he'd ask me. Or maybe saying that he thought I wanted them to break up was his way of telling me that he knows. He would be more subtle then that, wouldn't he?_ As I argue with myself I didn't notice that he started talking until I stopped listening to the voices in my head.

"What do you think?" Bradley asks slightly out of breath, he must have had a lot to say.

"About what?"

"Really you weren't listening? You suck, big time."

I set my palm to my forehead, "Would you just tell me what you were talking about."

"Fine what I was saying is that, I don't think that the fact he is a real creep has anything to do with him basically choosing me as a victim per say, it all has to do with how the person reacts to them when they first meet them, and seeing as I wasn't threatened, or didn't really come across as scarred of him it made me the perfect target, to sum it up for you." I nod not really understanding what he was going on about. "Where I wasn't appalled by him, he found me as a perfect person to go after, and try to make me like him."

"Oh, I get it now, so he seen you as a target for his sick little game."

"Well not exactly what I was getting at, but I guess that's what I was saying." Bradley nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Thursday)

"I think I'm gonna do it." Bradley proclaims as I enter his house, hands raised above his head.

"Do what?" I ask looking at him confused.

"I'm going to break up with Jared, I thought about what you said yesterday, and I just thought 'hey I shouldn't have to deal with his shit and let myself be creped out everyday just because he thinks he's going to stock me' so I'm going to do it, today."

"Good for you. I'm glad I finally got that through your head."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saturday)

I walked across the driveways that separate mine and Bradley's house to find the door wide open, _that's odd Bradley would never leave the door open like that it would always be closed when he isn't by it, or maybe he is, _I thought but something didn't add up here. I walked through the open doorway, to find the living room empty. I knew Trevor would be out, Bradley's dad would be at work, that only left Bradley and where the door was open only made the feeling that something was wrong worse. I couldn't hear anyone talking the house was only filled with an eerie silence. But then something made a noise from up stairs. I climbed the stairs cautiously, hoping that nothing was wrong but everything seemed to be out of place. I got to the top of the stairs I found Bradley's door slightly open.

"Don't worry Bradley I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you back." _Oh god it's that Jordan guy again, he must not have taken the breakup very well. _I thought to myself, but when I hear Bradley's muffled voice I knew something was really wrong.

I walked down the hallway and open Bradley's door very quietly, what I saw scarred me Jordan had one hand over Bradley's mouth the other what looked like on his hip, and had one leg on each side of Bradley, Bradley squirmed to get free of his grasp but was pinned to his bed so he couldn't. I took the few steps that was between Bradley's bed and myself and graved the back of Jordan's shirt dragging him easily off of Bradley and out of the house.

"Stay away from Bradley okay this is you last warning, if I see you anywhere near him, I will hurt you, you got that?" Jordan only tries to walk away from me; I pull him upwards with more force this time, "I said do you got that."

"Yes, fine whatever, he wasn't worth it anyway." Jordan hisses at me and I let go of his shoulder

"He worth more than you disserve that's for sure."

"You say that like you actually disserve someone."

"Yeah I do so much more than you do." I walk inside of Bradley's house and heads strait upstairs to make sure he's alright.

I walked into his room hoping to find him up and about being his regular self but instead he had his knees to his chest and his head on his knees. I walk over to him and sit on the edge of his bed causing him to look up, he smiles faintly at me. "Hey, you alright?" I ask although I'm sure I know the answer.

"I will be."

"How are you right now though?" I see his lip tremble lightly.

"Scared, violated, uneasy, thankful." Out of all of that the least I was expected was thankful.

"Thankful?"

"Yeah thankful, for when you walked in when you did." Bradley smiles, but it's soon lost he looks around the room and opens his mouth to speak. "What did I do Dave, what did I do to push him over the edge like that?" Bradley asks avoiding eye contact. "I was just unhappy and didn't want that anymore, I didn't want him to come after me like that."

"Bradley this wasn't your fault, he was the one that took you breaking up with him to a new level, you can't blame yourself for his actions." I watch as he nods still not looking at me, I gently set two fingers on the side of his chin and turn his head toward mine, "This was not your fault, and he was a creep and wanted you, to the point that he was obsessed." Tears were brimming in his eyes.

He leans over and his head lands on my shoulder, he starts to sob my arm distinctively wrap around his waist and I rub his back in an attempt to calm him down. He really was a mess.

**I thought that was a good place to stop, but I could have written a lot more. So I'm going to make this short, but I'm hoping that more people will review if I write it in caps underline it but it in bold and make it italic more people will get the message so here we go… I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN… I feel like a recorded message over the internet… if that works. But I hope you like the chapter and I hope you review, it would make me happy. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I like the fact that I make it clear that I want people to tell me what the think, and no one reviews. :)**

Bradley's POV

It was around six when Trevor got home, I tried to act like there was wrong, but I couldn't, I just told him that I didn't want to talk about it, because well, I didn't.

Dave sat with me for most of the day after Jared's visit. I was scarred shitless; I don't even remember how many times I've broken down crying. He shouldn't have to deal with this.

Dave and I were sitting on my bed still we haven't moved all afternoon, but Dave stands and turns to me.

"I should get going, diner should be ready soon," I nod it's just better to agree, although I don't want him to go, I'll still have Trevor right?, "Just remember if you need me I'm only a phone call, or two driveways away," I also stand and go downstairs, hoping everything will be normal, everyone is acting like it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could see it all in my head. I was in the kitchen putting away the last of the dishes, when the door opened, I thought it was Trevor, but when I walked into the living room, I found Jared. He advanced toward me, "Hey Bradley, I want to talk to you." He graved my arm with furry and dragged me toward him. I broke away form him anticipating something bad would happen, trying to get away from him I ran upstairs, but it seams as though he could run faster than I could. Jared's hand grips my forearm and drags me to my room and threw me down on my bed, straddling my hips , dragging my hands under his knees, and moving my head so he could have access to my neck, and started dragging his lips up and down my neck.

"Stop!" I yelled, I didn't want this, but he wouldn't stop, he wouldn't get off. I tried to get him off me by rolling over, but I had no luck he only pinned me onto the bed harder. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but his hand clamped over my mouth before I had a chance.

I could feel him growing harder, but Dave never came to save me, he wasn't there. But this time Jared's hands slid down and started to undo my jeans. Even though I didn't want this, he wouldn't stop. He ripped open my shirt and slowly one hand at a time started to move down my jeans down then the other, but always leaving a hand over my mouth. The more I struggled to harder I would be pinned. As soon as my jeans were on the ground he started to move down my boxers. My eyes sprang open to reveal a dark room _I'm safe, he can't get me anymore_ I remind myself taking a deep breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(an hour later)

From earlier I remember what Dave had told me "Just remember if you need me I'm only a phone call or two driveways away." I think about it hesitating to pick up my phone and call him, I gave in anyway. I pressed two and hit call _god I love speed dial_ I waited for a long few rings

"_Hello?"_ The sleep filled voice of Dave questioned.

"Hey do you mind me calling you?" I asked I knew he wouldn't mind, but still it was late.

"What's wrong, you never call this late for no reason, what is it?"

"I had a night mare," I felt like such a child, "I just wanted someone to talk to, please. That's all I'm just really scared." I hear something close from his side of the call, "What was that?"

"Would you come open your door?" Dave asks impatiently.

"Dave, I only wanted to talk to you, you didn't need to leave your house."

I roll out of bed and get to my door by the time I get a reply "Would you just open the door." He sounded eager to get inside.

"Give me a minute I'm just about at the door," I unlock the front door, then the screen door and let him in.

"God its cold out there, so what was this nightmare about?" Dave asks looking down at me still sleepy eyed.

"I don't really want to talk about it, could we talk about something happy maybe?" I look away climbing the stairs and opening my door. Dave didn't talk to me again until we got into my room and the door was closed.

"Bradley tell me what happened, I'm not going to let thing go until you tell me what your dream was about, you always tell Trevor that talking about things will make it easier to get help," I lay back on my bed and he lays beside me on his side waiting for me to open my mouth and tell him about it.

"it's just about what happened today, but you never came to help me, and things became more serious," things became slightly quiet but her raps his arms around me and we lay there silent, it took me a few minutes to realize that he fell asleep.

I rearrange myself so that I'm facing him, with my arms pressed against his chest, I lay my head on his shoulder, and close my eyes hoping to fall asleep, because right mow I felt safe knowing that if anything was to happen I would be with someone that I trust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something moved under my head and my eyes opened slightly for a second. I could feel a hand under my head then rests my head on my pillow, I open my eyes to see Dave propped on his elbows looking up at the ceiling

"What time is it?" I ask looking at Dave he turns his head from the ceiling to me still slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know just woke up, didn't bother to look at your clock when I did," Dave said readjusting himself so he's laying on his back beside me, "I'm sorry about falling asleep on you last night I was tired."

"It's fine," I say looking at the clock that read _'6:00 am'_ "I wanted to talk to someone, you didn't even have to come over."

Dave shakes his head, "you would have worried and probably wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep. I know you Bradley."

"I hope so," I joke, "because if I didn't know you I'd want to know why you are in my house, better yet, why you are in my bed." A few minutes passed in an awkward silence, "Did that sound dirty to you?"

"Yeah, just a little bit," Dave laughed sitting up, "six, it's only six, screw it I'm going back to sleep. If you don't mind."

"Nah, I'm tired myself, do you want me to move, I could sleep on the floor," I suggest looking to the floor.

I feel the covers move and I look over to where Dave was sitting to find him gathering his things and moving to the floor. Noticing my gaze he looks up, "What?"

"What are you doing?" I ask tilting my head and lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Moving to the floor." He responded bundling up his sweater and using it as a pillow.

"I told you that I would, so why are you moving?"

"It's your room you shouldn't be the one that's moving." Dave looks at me and lies on his back, on the floor.

"Would you take the bed so I don't feel so bad?" he shakes his head, "Why not?"

"I already answered that," he said closing his eyes, and folding his hands behind his head.

"Fine, but you do know I don't care if you lay up here, we've done it before," _that still sounds really dirty, _I thought rolling over hoping he would get the message, a few minutes pass and he doesn't move from his makeshift bed on my floor, "are you still asleep, or are you being obscenely quiet?" I ask dragging myself over to the side of my bed closest to him, looking over the side of it at him.

"No I'm not asleep, but I'm trying to fall asleep," Dave answered turning over so he's on the side facing away from me. I roll back over and face the opposite wall that he is, closing my eyes.

Blackness over comes me as I fall into unconsciousness. This time no dreams only black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small body crash into mine, jolting me out of my sleep, obviously to light to be Dave, there is only one more person that it could possible be, Trevor, "Bradley, Bradley, get up, I'm hungry, can you wake up please?" yeah defiantly Trevor.

"I'm up, why do you insist on jumping on me to get me to wake up? I'm going to have a permanent bruise because of you," I hear Trevor sigh and get off my bed only to fall onto the floor and onto Dave.

"Davy," Trevor whined rolling onto the floor beside him, "will you be nice to me and wake up?"

It took a while but soon enough Dave was up, and by any means they're hatching a plan to get me out of bed.

I was bundled in my blankets all warm, and still extremely tired. Trevor climbs onto my bed and tries to rip the blankets off me, I swing my arm and push Trevor onto his side, "Bradley get up you have been sleeping for like, ever!" Trevor pushes me against the wall in a way to force me to get up.

"I haven't been asleep of ever, I've only been asleep for a few hours," I retort pulling the covers over my head.

"Okay, fine, don't get up, but you'll regret it!" Trevor calls jumping off my bed.

I was left in silence for a few minutes as they devised a new plan, or Trevor thought, about how to get me out of bed. Soon enough I could feel a pair of hand dig under me and lift me off the bed.

"You put me down right now!" I yell, the one thing I hate more than anything is being off the safety of something solid.

"Are you going to get up?" Dave asks laughing slightly.

"Yes, okay, I'll get up," I say waiting until I was put down, accepting defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dave went home and Trevor was off somewhere in the house, my dad approached me, looking very unimpressed, "You need to tell me when you have friends sleep over, I am your father and I would like to know who's in my house."

I roll my eyes, "Okay dad, if you really wanted me to wake you up late last night you could've just said so."

"Well, no matter what the time you need to tell these things, you got that?"

"Yes."

"Okay well I'm off again I have another business trip to take, I'll see you when ever I get home next," my dad said halfway out the door.

"Did you say goodbye to Trevor?" I ask placing a hand on my hip.

My dad stops and looked back, "Do you think you could do that for me, thanks."

And he leaves without another word.

**Wow, Bradley's dad really reminds me of my own biological father, scary. Anyway, please wait patiently for the next chapter, if you are still reading this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not putting this up earlier, but this weekend was hectic, on Saturday, I was out shopping for fathers day, then went to watch 'Black Swan' and 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' neither of them are bad movies. Sunday fathers day. Monday through to Friday, spent the day helping my mom, who broke her collar bone.**

Dave's POV

(Friday)

Over the past few days I've spent the night at Bradley's house, because he's been too scarred to sleep in a room alone. So like any other night Bradley and I feel asleep on his bed wrapped in his blanket with him in my arms, but this morning was different I didn't wake up to the obnoxious beeping of Bradley's alarm clock. I woke up to something surrounding my bottom lip, and every few seconds alternating between warm and cold air passing by. What ever was around my lip closed then released, _what the hell was that? _I opened my eyes and almost started to freak; Bradley's face was close to mine. I know what was around my lip now, Bradley's. _Oh wonderful, not good, not good._ I push Bradley back gently, trying not to wake him up. I look over at the clock, and realized that it was 11:36 I shock his shoulder and soon enough his blue eyes opened in s questioned glance.

"Time for sleep Dave," then his eyes closed again.

"No Bradley, you need to wake up," I said throwing the blanket away from us.

"No Dave its cold," Bradley whined nuzzling his face into my neck, and pushing himself into me trying to harvest as much heat as he could. Bradley's muffled voice called, "why are you so warm and I'm so cold?"

"I don't know, maybe I hold heat better than you do," I suggest trying to move away but my plan only backfires, he only moves closer mumbling something, "you know what time it is right?"

"No, what time is it?" Bradley asks from the crock of my neck

I pause wondering if I told him if he would get up and rush to get ready, and leave for school. I decided to tell him he was bound to find out anyway, "its 11:40ish."

Bradley lifts his head, "Honestly that's not even cool."

"You didn't set your alarm clock, and I do suppose that it's a good thing you didn't, because we didn't get to sleep until around four, it would be bad if we were to go to school sleep deprived," but to my surprise Bradley didn't move.

"By the time I'm ready, eaten, showered, and gotten my books it would be around 12, it would be two hours until I would get to school, and I would only be there for an hour before turning around and coming home. Sounds like I'm not going to school," Bradley replaced his head on my shoulder, "Are you going to stay?"

I thought about it, it wouldn't be that bad if I was gonna miss one more day of school, "I'll stay, I don't feel like getting up." _And I'd much rather stay here with you than go to what ever classes I have this afternoon. Stop it brain, that's not a thought that should be there, only in the back of my mind, or not at all. _I thought trying to disregard the thought running through my head that seam to be winning this battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saturday)

Something was off when I walked into Bradley's house he was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, arms around his knees and his head shot around when I walked through the door. I had flash backs from when Jordan Tried to rape him, _oh god what happened now? _I thought walking slowly to the couch he was sitting on.

"What's wrong Bradley?" I ask sitting next to him.

"Jared called, he said he could see everything I was doing, and he was going to hurt you," Bradley trembles shaking his head, "you should stay away from me, you'll get hurt."

I shake my head, "that's what he wants, he wants you alone so you'll be an easier target. So I'm not going anywhere, because if something was to happen to you, I'd only blame myself for not being with you and protecting you."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me though," mumbles Bradley.

I shrug, "I could take him, and he wouldn't even be able to get a punch in."

"No-"

"Shut up, he won't hurt me, he won't be able to, I'm stronger, and so much cooler." Bradley smiles slightly.

The conversation continues and as it dose Bradley starts to cheer up, I hope so at least. Hopefully his mind is off what happened. _I swear if that Jordan guy doesn't back off I'll have his head on a platter, _I thought. Bradley shouldn't have to go through any of this, he deserves better than anyone that could ever hope, all of them that only want one thing, or break his heart. I'll protect him from them, even if that includes me, which it most likely dose. It always dose. Trevor didn't seam to be home, he usually isn't when it comes to weekends, but I'm sure Bradley's going to be fine with him out for a few hours, it's not like he's alone right now.

"You really shouldn't have to deal with me right now, it's unnecessary. You're probably tired of this, the spending the night not going home, me being a mess all the time, you should be at your place tonight," Bradley looked at me insisting that I don't stay with him tonight for one of three reasons, one, he really wants me to stay at home tonight, two, he's sick of me, or three, he's taking what Jordan said seriously. Probably the third one.

"This isn't about Jordan, is it?"

"It's Jared, but no, your mom's probably worried about you. Yeah you two may not get along the best, but she still cares for you. And you should be at home with her and your dad," Bradley pauses for a second, "and plus, you've spent the past week over here, with me and Trevor, you shouldn't have to spend another day."

I roll my eyes, "the only reason I've been staying is because I care about you, and don't want you to be scarred all the time, and being there, with you tends to put those feelings to rest," I confess, but it might have to do with the fact that I like you, maybe, just maybe.

"I still don't think that you should have to be the one to do this, I mean I'm a big boy I can take care of myself," Bradley rests his face in his hands.

"Bradley I want to help, it's not like I'm just going to not be there and help you when you get freaked out, or when someone hurts you," I say putting a hand on Bradley's shoulder.

"But we're supposed to be friends, normal friends don't have to deal with the other person like this, you know. They go out and have fun without any worries."

"Have you not been listening to a thing I've been saying? I don't mind, and plus when have we ever been normal? Anyway no one is normal because everyone has there own normal, there's nothing we can do to change that," Bradley really has to remember the things he's told me because they actually logical.

"Would you stop quoting things I've said all the time it's annoying," he pleads.

"You should take your own advice sometime, you might surprise yourself." I stand up and offer my hand out to him, he take my hand and gets to his feet.

"I haven't held your hand in… what has it been 12 years?" I nod, "Hasn't changed one bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(flashback) _

_It was a bright day when we were 14; Bradley and I were sitting in the grass in my backyard after throwing a football around. The air between us was slightly awkward; it felt like something bad was going to happen. Something not bad, but not relatively good. I know this because Bradley is never this quiet. _

"_I can tell you anything right?" Bradley asked looking up while running his fingers through the green grass._

"_Yeah, why do you feel like you can't?" I asked, a stupid question Bradley and I have always told each other everything._

_Bradley sighs shaking his head, "No, I still feel like I can tell you anything, it's just I need to know that you won't run away after I tell you and you'll still be my friend, and you won't tell anyone."_

_Being in with the popular people, we relied on each other to keep the other relatively sane, and to not be sucked into the junior high mayhem, "Why would I stop being your friend? Whatever it is you want to tell me you can, I'm sure I'll be able to deal with it."_

"_You can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone," Bradley said putting emphasis on anything both times. I feel my eyebrows slide closer together in confusion._

"_Ok."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_Bradley lets out a breath that he'd been holding slightly, "Dave," he paused, "I'm gay." Gay, a word that was thrown around by the guys at school, but I never thought that Bradley was gay, I mean he had a girlfriend. I wasn't really sure how to take it, did he like a boy? Did he like me? Didn't answer for a while I could see worry and regret seeping into his eyes, "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry, you can just forget I said anything."_

_As Bradley stood to his feet, I graved his wrist and pulled down toward the ground, making him fall, "Can I ask you something," Bradley nods, "how do you know?"_

"_I was hanging out with Clara last night and she kissed me, and when she did I found it repulsive. She liked it, but I didn't, so I made out with her and let her think that I was into it so she wouldn't suspect anything,"_

"_But how do you know if you just weren't into it?" I asked already knowing the answer._

"_Trust me I'm sure."_

_(End of flashback)_

I've decided that there was only one thing left to do, how I was going to do it was beyond me, but I have to tell Bradley who I am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sunday)

I walked to Bradley's house to try and find him, instead I found Trevor sitting at the computer, "Hey where's Bradley?"

"He's going to get a shower," Trevor answers, and when he dose the shower turns on, "you could probably go talk to him."

"Ok I'll see you later," I walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in," Bradley yelled from the inside of the bathroom. _ Here we go Dave, just concentrate, you want to tell someone who won't judge, and that's Bradley._

"Can I talk to you?" I ask

"Yeah, of course you can, haven't you always been able to talk to me anyway?" Bradley questions.

"Well I have to tell you something, something I haven't told anyone," _maybe not told per say, but people know. _

"Well, whatever it is you can tell me, I won't judge," Bradley said although I know it's true that I can tell him anything its still hard to do. _Here we go, just tell him, it shouldn't be that hard, but it is, this is the first person you have truly told, or going to tell. _"Are you still there, space case?"

"Yeah sorry just thinking."

"What is it you wanted to tell me exactly?" Bradley asks.

"Well you see…. Um…" _why are you stammering just tell him already._

"Take a deep breath and compose yourself."

Taking his advice I breathe in and out telling myself everything will be fine, "I'm gay," It was out, I was out, to him at least.

**There you have it, he's out. Next chapter will start with Bradley's take on the hole thing, this should be fun. Anyway hope you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wasn't trying to quote 'Harry' from avpm but it just happened. But anyway, I'm finally out of school for the summer so I might be able to update more often. Here's to hoping! :) **

Bradley's POV

"I'm gay." Dave said I could now understand why he was stammering, it's a hard thing to do, even if you trust the person.

My external reaction to this, "Okay," my internal reaction: _Fuck yeah! I actually have a chance!_ "You know you don't have to tell me you know, I'm touched, but you didn't have to tell me."

"You're the only person I can tell, I know you won't tell anyone," Dave said I could here him tapping his foot on the tiles of the bathroom floor.

"What about your dad?" I asked turning off the tap and pushing down the lever for the shower head, "You need to leave the bathroom for a sec, because my towel is on the trash can." His hand slides through the curtain and with it came my towel. "Thank you." I took the towel, and herd the door close, when I opened the door, Dave was sitting on the stairs back toward the bathroom.

A few minutes later I emerge from my room dressed, and sit beside him on the stairs, "What about your friends at school?" I ask for a second forgetting who I was talking about for a second.

"Yeah and go through what you when through? I'm sorry Bradley I couldn't do that, you're stronger than I am," Dave looked down, "I can't tell my dad he'd tell my mom, then I'd get kicked out, I know that for a fact, because she said this exactly, 'if you turn out like that friend of yours you will be out of this house and I will never talk to you again'. It's nice to know how much my mother cares about me."

I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, "If she kicks you out, you can come here. Trevor and I would be more than happy to help you."

"Thanks," Dave smiled and wrapped and arm around my and pulled me into a quick one-armed hug, "it means a lot to me."

"What are friends for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave walked through the door to my house with a large bag in hand. I stopped worry written on my face, "What's wrong? What happened?" the questions flew out of my mouth so fast I couldn't stop them.

"My mom kicked me out; I told them what I am. My dad took it well said I was brave for coming out even though I knew my mom wouldn't like it. But my mom screamed at me to get out because she didn't want 'my kind' in her house. So I packed a bag and left." Dave looked around awkwardly he was slightly smiling but I could see the pain he was in. "Can I stay here with you and Trevor?"

"You are always welcome here but can I ask you one question?" he nodded giving me permission to continue. "I thought you weren't ready to come out to your parents, so why did you?"

"I think I did it because it was the right thing to do," Dave answered, "and because it was something you would have wanted me to do." I could feel my checks heat up so I ducked my head to hide it, not sure if it would do any good my only thought was _why can't you see what you're doing to me?" _

"Well, come on, I'll get you set up in my room I guess," I say turning and walking up the stairs, Dave followed.

Trevor poked his head out of his room, "What's going on, I only herd part of the conversation."

"Dave's gonna stay with us for a while, he'll be in my room, with me." I answer turning the handle of my door.

"Dave what happened?" Trevor asked nosily.

"My mom doesn't like who I am that's all," Dave answered, putting on a fake smile so he didn't have to talk about it.

"Why shouldn't a mom always love her son or daughter no matter what?" Trevor asked exiting his room.

"You're right, but that's not what my mom is like. The way she sees things is it's her way or the high way."  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

"Bradley would you calm down you've been so paranoid for like weeks," Jeff said sitting beside me at the lunch table, "say why hasn't Jared been sitting with us, are you two fighting?"

I shake my head, "We broke up, he didn't take it very well, and he's just being a creep. I couldn't handle it anymore."

"Huh I didn't take him for being the creeper type, he seams so nice and innocent." Alex came into the conversation shoving more salad into his mouth.

"Nor did I, that's why I went out with him. We weren't even together for that line, but he just kept basically stocking me, it's weird." I say pulling out my lunch. I stopped thinking about what I'd just said; Jeff and Alex were looking at me wide eyes. "You can't tell anyone what I just told you, I don't know what he'd do."

"Yeah, no problem," Jeff said still wide eyed.

"No, we won't tell anyone," Alex looked over at a table then at me.

"What? Is there something wrong?" I try to see what he's looking at but Jeff's head is in the way.

"That might explain why he's been watching us for a while now, you think?" Alex turned back to the table.

"What a creep," Jeff said, putting a spoon full of yogurt into his mouth.

I pushed my lunch away from me not feeling hungry anymore, "I can't eat anymore, this is just getting worse, and if he tries to talk to me I'm going to get a restraining order."

"You should get one now, has he tried to do anything super creepy?" Jeff asked as Alex cracked his neck.

"Yeah I suppose," I look around nervously _if you count sneaking into my house in the middle of the night and trying to rape me as 'super creepy'. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though Dave was staying at my house nothing had really changed, it was basically like he was still helping me with the Jared thing, except things were different, he was out to me now. There was only a few bad things to accompany this one, that his mom kicked him out, two, if anyone else finds out it will be spread across the school, and three, it only makes me like him more. That wasn't suppose to happen, you aren't supposed to fall in love with your best friend, you're supposed to meet some random person go on a date, get married and live happily ever after. Not this nothing like this is ever going to work even though he's gay. That doesn't mean he'll like me, I'm probably only his friend that's all he sees, and no matter how much I try I can never make him see any different. I'm not even his type, he goes for someone with a larger than life personality, not someone who shies to the background and avoids as much human contact as possible, besides I'm not even that good looking, mind you neither is he, but if everyone could see what I do, things would be different. How could this happen we wouldn't even last, I wouldn't date him anyway, I would much rather have him as a friend then not have him at all. Even though that shouldn't be the case it is, I just need to face the fact that I'm never going to win this battle. Why me? Why couldn't this have happened to another person?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what happened," I flop on my bed after I walked into my room followed by Dave, "we were talking about why Jared wasn't sitting with us at lunch time, then I started to tell them about what happened. It isn't like me to do that; I don't open up to people easily."

"Well," Dave started sitting on the desk chair, "maybe you just needed to tell someone about it."

I stopped to think, but still that wasn't very plausible, "I wouldn't do that, and plus I told you."

"Someone other than me," Dave said rolling his eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I would actually talk to someone about my serious problem who isn't you?" I asked shaking my head. I couldn't talk to Trevor about them, he wouldn't understand, my father's never home, and my mother disappeared into thin air.

"You could always try Bradley, not everyone will hurt you."

"No," I said sitting up, "it only seams like most will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The image was clear through 14 year old eyes, only a day before everyone found out who I was.

(Flashback)

_It was the day that Clara decided that she wanted to take things further then we were at. Most of the time we kissed, it wasn't very enjoyable on my part but being a terrified 14 year old, I went along with it. _

"_Bradley, do you want to come over to my house after school so you can help me with my homework, math is really hard for me," Clara said twiddeling her fingers in my hair._

_I didn't have anything really important to do dad was home so I was free all the time now, what did I have to lose? "Sure I think I could do that."_

"_Awesome, I'll see you after school." She left with a wink._

"_You see all you have to do is change the sign of the term to the opposite that it is now, and then collect the like terms it's as simple as that, there really isn't anything difficult about algebra." I say writing down the last step of the model for her._

_She sighed, chewing her gum loudly, "Look, this is super interesting and all, but can we just get to making out? That's the only reason I invited you over, I don't care about math." _

_Wow, I thought, and I'm dating this girl. "I'm not really in the mood I have a lot of homework that I want to finish before I have to go home. And we make out all the time; we can do that another time."_

"_If I didn't know better, which I don't because you're never into it, I'd say you were gay, honestly Bradley, if I had it my way, we would be having sex right now, but no, you don't want to. I thought guys were supposed to want that stuff, and you're rejecting me."_

"_Clara not all guys like that kind of stuff and I'm one of those guys." I say because I know that all do want that._

"_Look, Bradley if you are gay, there's nothing to be ashamed of, and if you chose to tell me you are or not I won't tell anyone I promise." I could trust Clara right? She's always been nice to me and she dose disserve to know why I don't like her that much, I guess._

"_I am," I say quietly._

"_You are what Bradley?" Clara asks._

"_I'm gay."_

(The next day)

_I walked into school and I knew something was going to be different. None of the guys were talking to me, and they were giving me dirty looks, the girls looked and laughed. I couldn't put my finger on what was going on until Clara walked up to me, "Look Bradley it's over, I can't have you and your disease running my reputation," she turned to walk away, "Oh and everyone was on the phone yesterday, when you told me you were gay, it's all over the school now. They just wanted to find out what you wouldn't tell them, so I helped." _

(End of flashback)

The things that come to your mind when you sleep hurt you more when you're awake; your brain only digs up memories that still even though happened a long time ago still fester.

**That last bit was slightly depressing. I don't like depressing writing, I'm sorry if you don't either, but here is the next chapter. **

**I must say I really don't like Clara, she's a bitch.**

**Anyway hope you liked it, reviews make me smile :) even though I probably won't get any (not trying to make you feel bad). **


	10. Chapter 10

**Two reviews from one chapter that more than I've even gotten on this story :) btw this chapter is now in the summer. I feel so loved. 3 WARNIG the first scene is a wet dream so if you don't like smut don't read it, I was put up to it by a friend who said I should try it so, you have been warmed, this will be the only one so I'm not raising the rating, but I warned you.**

Dave's POV

I was sitting in the dining room sitting on one of the chairs at the table at Bradley's house, but something was different, there was something in the air, something I couldn't pinpoint. Just then a pair of slender familiar arms wrapped around me enclosing me in the warmth of his body.I could feel his hot breath on my ear, followed by a small nip on my earlobe.

"Dave, I know you want me, its plane to see. Here's your opportunity, take me, I want this, I want you," his seductive voice came out as a whisper, sending sparks down my spine.

He lays wet fiery kisses down the side of my neck, as his hands travel downward and his fingers tangle themselves into the hem of my shirt, pulling upward and taking my shirt with them. He was in front of me now his sandy blonde hair fell in his face and his blue eyes filled to the brim with lust, I was hopeless when it came to stopping this sudden outburst. With a rough toss of my head he was furiously attacking my neck again, except this time his lips moved lower down my chest. His teeth grazing my skin as he continued downward. Hands slide down my chest and stop once they have reached my hips, moving to the belt. Clumsy fingers start to unhook the belt and pull it away. He reached up and graved the back of my head and slammed our lips together in a sloppy kiss as if he there was a hunger that couldn't be fed. Without removing his lips from mine his hands found there way to the waist band of my jeans and he easily undid the button and the zipper. I watch with hopeful eyes as he leaves his progress and sits on my hips thrusting himself into me. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips, I lift the pair of us off the chair his legs rapped around my waist and I lay him gently on the couch tarring his shirt off eager to get them away from him. Next to come off from the both of us are our jeans, only leaving only boxers separating our bodies. I could feel his hand falling down my chest and his growing erection pressed against my leg. His hands slip under the waist band of my boxers to explore what lay under them pushing them down, as I do the same for him pushing him further into the couch slipping my hand between his legs hearing the glorious sound of the moan that falls from his lips, things were getting more heated by the second. I reluctantly opened my eyes and left the dream, only to lift my eyes to the ceiling and calm down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I find myself laying a wake at some crazy hour again, staring at the ceiling. Its times like this that I wish I had my own room, don't get me wrong I like sharing a room with Bradley, especially on the mornings that he gets up before me and gets changed thinking I'm still asleep. But other times such as tonight, it's not my favorite thing in the world. When I had my own room I was free to about anything… or anyone. It's not exactly a blessing to share a room with the one person that tends to enter your fantasies the most. Spending time together isn't the problem, nothing really happens then, but at night when I let my mind wonder, that's the problem, things that would never happen, happen. And that's why I try not to let anything past PG rating happen. The worst part is that we're friends and we tend to fall asleep on his bed a lot so having those kinds of dreams about him, while he's laying right beside me, isn't an option. I don't see why this has to be like this, can't I just be friends with the person I like, and not have things like they are at the present moment?

From Bradley's bed I hear movement followed closely by a yawn. I look over to see the outline of a person sitting up, "You should go back to sleep."

"Holy shit," Bradley says breathlessly, "don't do that, you scarred the living shit out of me."

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be so jumpy," I say defensively.

"You didn't think I'd be that jumpy, because everyone just randomly wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Go back to sleep Bradley," I say tuning over.

"Fine, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time I wake up again its 10:30 and Bradley isn't in his bed. I decide that I should go downstairs and make it apparent that I'm awake. I walk down and see Bradley slouched down head in his hands and his knee bouncing uncontrolled. "How are you?" I say cautiously not knowing what had happened.

"My heads throbbing like you wouldn't believe, my stomach hurts like fuck, and I want to crawl in a hole and die. What about you?"

"Much better than that." Bradley laughs, shaking your head.

"You're lucky, I feel like my body will internally combust at any moment."

"Poor Bradley," I say and he glares at me.

"Fuck you," his snaps.

"And he's cranky what do you know?" I turn around to see I'm being given the death glare, "Have you taken anything?"

Bradley's face relaxes, "Yeah I took Tylenol and Gravol, I'm just waiting for them to kick in." Bradley stands up and walks toward the kitchen. _This is ridiculous, _I thought _you shouldn't be looking at his ass. It's hard enough on a regular day not to stare at Bradley's ass, but now it's even worse seeing as he's wearing tight shorts. It's like he's taunting me, now this really isn't fare. _"You want to go swimming?" _where did that come from?_

"Sure, I'll go get changed, you mind getting changed in the bathroom?" I nod, "Okay I'll see you in a sec."

When Bradley come back downstairs, he was wearing his blue plaid trunks and a white t-shirt, _what have you gotten yourself into?_

After getting changed, we headed to the lake that was only a short walk from our houses. The entrance to the lake was heavily wooded, and to get to the lake you had to walk down a steep as fuck hill, at the bottom of the hill is a small beach like spot that was crowded as usual. I knew there were more places to swim, but I was hoping that there wasn't that many people there so we could swim there and there wouldn't be as much temptation. But that wasn't the case, Bradley kept walking deeper into the woods to get to the spot that we usually go to, we passed two more spots and another beach like spot, and then we arrived at 'our' spot. I ignore the fact that Bradley was shedding his shirt and went straight into the water.

"Hey Bradley," I ask from inside the lake, "Where is Trevor I haven't seen him around very much."

"Well he leaves before you wake up, and comes back when you aren't paying attention, I guess." I hear Bradley get into the lake and he passes me without me noticing and dives into the lake. "This is so, much better than it is in my house," Bradley said putting emphasis on the word 'so'. I nod as nice as it was here, and it was better then the temperature of the house, but I wasn't really paying attention to that.

"What is wrong with you today?" Bradley asks swimming away from my kicking my leg slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with me, my mind is just else where lately," _yeah, like fantasizing about you, and watching your ass while you walk away, that's where my mind has been._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After swimming we went back to Bradley's house and we both got showers. After mine I went into Bradley's room to see him laying on his bed wearing dark blue t-shirt and loose black sweat pants. He lifted his head off his pillow and looked at me he lifted the sweat pants off his hips, for a second I thought he was going to take them off that's an attracted thought, I thought  
>But instead of taking them off he looked at me and said, "You want to join me?"<br>Well yeah I would but it's not like I was going to say that, that would be awkward. And anyway, you don't tell your best friend that you like him, and would like to see him naked nor that you have dreamed about having sex with him more than once and those may or may or not have been really pleasurable, "Hello, earth to Dave." I snapped back into reality, "You're looking at me like you're going to jump on me at any moment, and eat me like I'm dinner." Jump on you, Why not? Eat you, uhhhhhh depending on what you mean by that. Eat you like you're dinner? Noooo waay.  
>"What are you talking about? That's absolutely ridicules, why in god's name would I do that?" I asked shaking the feeling that was bubbling in my lower stomach.<p>

Bradley shakes his head and sits up, "Honestly what is wrong with you, you're starting to worry me. You haven't been yourself lately." He sounded concerned but what was I going to say, I've been out of it because it's like every time I'm with you I feel the need to reach over and kiss you senseless. What was I thinking anyway there was no way that Bradley would even go for me.

**I'm getting bored with writing from his point of view, sorry if this chapter is really short, but I can't do it, it's to challenging. Again I'm really sorry but summer isn't a really good time for me to try and update every week, so if it takes two weeks to update instead of one it's because I have a life that day.**

**Review if you want and hopefully you will continue reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here we go again. This will be the eleventh chapter… Eleven chapters, holy shit! Being my second multi chapter fanfic (even though the other one is drabbles I still count it) I'd say that's an accomplishment. **

Bradley's POV

Doing the dishes and talking on the phone isn't exactly the easiest thing to do, especially when someone *cough Dave cough* is talking to you as if you were the person you were talking to.

It basically started when the phone rang, when I looked down at the number it was my mother calling, _that's odd, _I thought, _she hasn't called since she left when I was nine _Trevor was one when she left us, I think that year was the most I had ever seen of my dad, but still, I took care of him most of the time. And people wonder why I'm so independent. Picking up the phone I head back into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, is this Bradley, right?"_ she asked no matter how familiar her voice was, there was still some question of if she was my mother or not. At the same time my mother was speaking Dave had walked into the kitchen oblivious to the fact that I was talking on the phone an answered me with a fast "Hey"

"Yes, it is. How are you?" I asked the my mother, waving to Dave who at this point was looking confused until he saw the phone pressed to my ear and shoulder.

"_I'm good, but listen; I want to get together with you and Trevor. It would mean so much to me to have that mother and sons relationship that I've always wanted," _She said and could feel my blood boil.

"You want to get a mother son relationship, why couldn't you have stayed or made an attempted before this? You had eight years to do that, but you chose now, I'm sorry, but the way I see it, if you wanted to have that relationship you would have tried. You didn't though so you probably don't love us the way you should, so I'm not interested, and I'm not letting you near my brother." And with that I hung up the phone.

Dave stared blankly at me, "Are you okay?" he asked lifting himself onto the counter.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I continue washing the plates in the sink.

The conversation turned to a lighter topic, but somehow it managed to get back to the phone call, "So who called?" Dave asked passing me a pan from the counter.

"My mother," I reply plunging the pan into the hot water of one side of the double sink butting the silver wear into the other sink.

"You mom called? What did she want?" he questioned looking worried.

"She wanted to get together with Trevor and me and get to know us and get her mother son relationship, 'that she never got to have'. If you ask me, I don't think she gives a shit, because if she did she would have made more of an effort," he could obviously tell I was angry, hell I was pissed.

"Have you ever thought that maybe she couldn't or didn't have time?" Dave asked lowering his head a tiny bit.

"Not having time to pick up the phone once or twice a week to talk to us? It doesn't take that long. Hell I talk to my dad more then once or twice a week because he actually calls and he's half way around the world most of the time. At least he actually takes the roll of being our father." Dave lifts his hands in surrender, knowing not to say anything more because it wouldn't turn put well.

"I'll never get the hang of trying to calm you down when you're angry you'd think that I would be having known you for so long," Dave said breaking the light silence.

I laughed it was true because knowing almost everything about the other you'd think it would be a no-brainer to be able to calm the other down, but I'm not the kind of person you could calm down when I'm angry. You just let me be or listen to me vent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was finally finished the dishes I was in a better mood then I was before, and Trevor was home. I was drying my hands off on the drying rag when Dave slipped a spoon into the emptying sink. I smacked him playfully on the back and he punched me lightly on the shoulder, then all hell broke loose. We started to play fight although this would not mend anything it was a way to blow off some steam. After a while I ended up on my back on the floor, as he kicked my side with one foot on my hands successfully pinning them to the floor so I used the only other appendages that I had left to use, my legs. After I kicked him, he doubled over in pain. He removed his foot from my hands when he fell letting his leg fall across my chest.

"Are you okay Dave?" I asked looking over at him while I sat up. Trevor had gotten off the sofa and walked over to him.

"You just kicked me in the nuts, thanks Bradley." He said in an agonized voice.

Trevor burst out laughing, "That's one way to win Bradley."

"Shit, don't say that word Trev, I'm sorry," Trevor and I sat by him on the floor as he clutched his lower stomach as if for dear life.

"Just because you're sorry doesn't mean it didn't hurt" Dave said crawling across the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another hot and humid day, and sitting on the shady deck in the back of the house was doing me no good. From inside I could hear Trevor and Dave bickering about something, I thought about turning on the hose and drenching myself in it, but I didn't want to be alone.

Trevor was walking toward the back door while talking to Dave, "Do you think that he would go? It's so hot out."

"Probably, why don't you ask him?" Dave said opening the back door.

Trevor walked out onto the back deck then over to me; as soon as he lifted himself onto the table and gave me puppy eyes I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Bradley, we should go swimming, it's to warm in the house and the water will be all cold."

"I suppose we could go swimming," I dragged myself off the chair that I had been sitting on for about an hour; I didn't realize how sore my ass was.

"I told you," Trevor pointed at Dave, "I told you he would go swimming with us!"

Trevor pushed past Dave and ran through the house, "Why didn't you think I'd go swimming?" I asked.

"I don't know, you seem to be in one of your 'leave me alone I don't want to be bothered' moods."

…

Never, and I mean never, mix my brother with water and short patients, it won't go very well.

At the lake Trevor was being irritating as usual, one tip for you. He was swimming around trying to jump on Dave and make him do what ever he was trying to get Dave to do. Dave was able to get away from Trevor and ran, if you can run in water, and hid behind me.

"Save me from that _thing_," Dave said lifting his head so he could see over my shoulder.

"That _thing_ or so you call him, is my brother."

"Dave, we should get Bradley into the water more," Trevor calls and makes a hand gesture that was tell him to bring me forward like they do in spy movies when the bad guy wants the good guy to be dragged toward them after he's been caught by the guards or whatever

"You wanna go in and help me not be killed by your brother?" Dave asks moving slowly from behind me.

"Nah not really," I say, "but I will." We walked trough the water toward Trevor who seemed all but giddy, that I was coming in the water.

"Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trevor had gone to sleep a few hours ago and the house seemed to have an eerie silence. Dave was sitting on the couch the closest to the window, staring at something on the wall. _Another thing that he normally doesn't do._ I thought to myself _I wonder if there is anything wrong. Bradley you already asked if there was and he said no, but that doesn't mean that he's not withholding anything._

I walked over to the couch and through myself down across it, laying my feet on Dave's legs. He didn't seem to notice but his hands lifted from his sides and wrapped around my ankle. I didn't really mind, it's not like it was unusual but it still sent a small chill through me when his thumb skimmed over the protruding part of my ankle.

We stayed like that for a while peacefully both lost in though not really caring if the silence lingered, it's not like it was awkward or anything, it was a comfortable silence. Even though the quiet there was still an undisclosed feeling that wouldn't diminish. Although I was curious to what he was keeping I didn't want to push it, plus I was so fucking tired, it was a little bad that it was only eleven and it was summer, 'normal. Teens don't tend to sleep and night but during the daytime.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'll probably be asleep when you come up," I throw my legs over the side of the couch and lifted myself lazily to my feet.

Dave stood up too much to my surprise, "I think I might join you, your brother wore me out today, I don't know how you can keep up with him."

"You forget that I'm used to it. He is my brother and all," I say articulating the last sentence, "Do you think you could lock up and turn everything off for me pleeeaaasse?" Dave nodded and walked to the front door opening the big door and locking the screen doing the same for the other. I walked up the stairs and too my room, I was only alone for a few minutes until Dave joined me in my room.

"Did you lock the door?"

Dave sighed, "Yes, I also I turned off the light above the back door."

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes," he said sounding a little impatient. "I turned off all the lights and the computer." I opened my mouth to ask if he had locked the door again but he stopped me. "If you ask me if I locked the door one more time, I will hurt you."

"Hey Dave?"

"What McNally?" So maybe he was a little irritated.

"Did you lock the _back door_?" I asked.

He sighed and walked out of the room mumbling darkly to himself. _Taking that as a no._

**So there you go the eleventh chapter.**

**Is it bad that I have more written for the 13****th**** chapter then I do for the 12****th****?**

**Anyway, review if you want (it would be appreciated) but hey if you don't know biggie.**


	12. Chapter 12

**O-m-f-g I say Max Adler on the Glee Project on Sunday and he is so different then his character it's crazy, I wasn't expecting the same thing because I saw him on Dr. Phil and he wasn't the same, but I wasn't expecting him to be like he was, it was funny as hell :) **

**Have any of you noticed that this is the second time I've updated in two days? I have (giddy smile). **

Dave's POV

I was left alone for an ungodly amount of time these last few days, and on top of that it's so hot that you don't want to do anything, but there's no hope for that. For what has to be the fifth time _today _Trevor has insisted that we play some game called 'bop it' honestly it is the most ridiculous game of life.

And of course Bradley actually has a life today, because some of his friends from school called and asked him to go chill with them.

On the bright side I talked to my dad this morning. He said he would see if he could persuade my mom to let me come back to the house. The only thing I was thinking was _sure good luck with that_ but then it hit my mind that he was actually going to try, probably won't succeed, but he would try.

Another thing he said was that if Bradley needed someone to look after Trevor that he would more then happy to help. That didn't really strike me as odd because my Dad has always liked Trevor.

The one thing that did strike me as odd was that Trevor was designing a fashion show, and ran around the house in a purple dress with silver stars on it, and a big furry white winter coat, in this heat.

_This is ridiculous, _I thought running a hand over my hair, _its summer how in Gods name is he wearing that? Should I ask him, why was he designing a fashion show in the first place? Better yet, why was he wearing a dress?_ Nothing makes sense anymore. Who knows maybe he's gay, or a drag queen maybe transgender, either way I was left wondering what he was going to be or who he was going to be, one thing is for sure, Bradley wouldn't care if he could put up with me, then he could deal with Trevor wearing a dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bradley walked through the front door looking completely spent, "Hey," he said closing the door heavily

"You'll never guess what your brother was doing today." Bradley sighs and sat on the couch throwing off his shoes.

"What did he do now?"

"He was designing a fashion show and running around in a dress."

"Why dose that not surprise me?" Bradley's expression lightened as a light chuckle escaped his lips. This small action made me grin probably like an idiot, but I didn't care he was smiling, and his smile is amazing. I swear it could light up a dark room.

Trevor came down the stairs rubbing his eyes after being woken up by something, probably Bradley slamming the door, "Bradley did you just get home? It's 12:30you shouldn't be out so late."

The smile wiped off his face turning into his 'I love you little one, but I don't have to like you' as he got up, he walked up the stairs so they stood at the same height, then he nudged Trevor gently up the stairs, "Go back to sleep _Mother._"

Trevor waddled up the stairs, and out of sight. Bradley came back and sat on the other side of the couch. We sat in silence for a bit, I looked over at Bradley to ask him if he had any suspicions about Trevor, but there he was fast asleep curled up, legs to his hest arms placed between his knees and his head on the back of the couch. The sight reminded me of when we were kids and we used to cuddle up on his couch and watch movies, he would always sit in the weirdest positions, or that one time he fell asleep on the rocking chair in a v-shape, legs over one arm and head hanging over the other.

I didn't want to wake him up because he looked so exhausted, but I know he hates sleeping on couches, or anything that isn't a bed really, well except the floor. I sat there contemplating on how cranky he would be if I woke him up, sleepy Bradley never a nice Bradley. I decided on taking him upstairs but how was more the question. I picked his head up gently and placed it on my shoulder gently wrapping one arm around his waist and the other to hock under his legs. Bradley's arms wrapped around me neck astonishingly he didn't wake up. He moved so his face was pressed against the side of my neck, and is back was lifted off my arm; this was the perfect position so that I could open the door with the hand of the arm supporting his back. When we reached his bed I put his feet down first so I could lay him down more softly. When he was lying down completely I tried to back away but his arms were still around my neck. I attempted to unlatch his arms from around my neck but that was proving to be very difficult because the more I would attempt the more he would tighten his grasp, so I gave up laying next to him making sure that I was a little higher then he was because I didn't want a replay of last time, I don't think I could handle that. I was laying there trying to fall asleep but I couldn't, my mind wouldn't shut off and let me sleep so I laid there waiting for myself to feel tired, but I didn't I was wide a wake, I had Bradley cuddled to me, I couldn't get the thought of Trevor in a dress out of my head and when I was going to ask Bradley to go on a date with me, not that

He'll think it was a date, it would just be to the movies, but still, this was something I wanted to do. We didn't have to worry about finding Trevor a suitable baby sitter my dad promised me he would help. I don't think he's knows that was my plan, but it is. Hopefully all would go well and I won't mess up our friendship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At some point during the night I fell asleep, this I know because when I opened my eyes there was sunlight seeping through the curtains, I hade woken up because Bradley had woken up and moved away from me I guess it was the loss of heat. I opened my eyes and looked over at Bradley; his blue eyes were half open and questioning, "How did we get up here, the last thing I remember was talking about something on the couch and waking up here."

"Well you feel asleep on the couch so I decided that instead of waking you up, because you don't like being woken up, that I'd carry you up here, but when I tried to leave you didn't want to let go of me." I smiled a little, and hoped like fuck that he believed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay it's Wednesday and I still haven't built up the guts to ask Bradley if he wanted to go see a movie with me, it's not like it was a difficult task, all I had to say was 'hey Bradley I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me?' that's not hard I've done it before but I don't know how well it's going to turn out, seeing as I wanted it to be a date and all, and wanted it to turn out extremely well, and not mess us up, us in friendship that it.

_Today is the day Dave _I tried to motivate myself like I have that everyday, _it's today or never. You have to do this; if you don't you'll never be able to do it._

I let out a huff of breath that got Bradley's attention, he raised an eyebrow at me, "You okay? You don't usually huff unless you're debating something in your head." _God he knows me too well._

"Well I was wondering if you wanted maybe to go see a movie or something on Friday." _Ugh I didn't want to come across like that! _That's what happens when I'm nervous my nerves get the best of me, it's infuriating.

"Sure what movie?" Bradley asks smiling with a glint in his eyes.

"What movie do you want to see?" I asked, there was nothing that I wanted to see and I was trying to be a gentleman by letting him pick.

"Could we see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two?" Bradley asked eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah I think we can do that," I turned my head and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bradley pump his arm and let a loud 'yes' fall from his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's Friday and I can't stop worrying about the movie. But seeing as we're already in the car and driving to the theater there is no turning back now.

(During the movie)

It's an extremely sad scene it feels like I have a frog in my throat, but I'm not crying, Bradley on the other hand is, sometimes I can hear him sob lightly, it makes me want to hug him and not let go until he stop, but almost everyone in the theater is. Instead of hugging him, I grave his hand and rub the back of it with my thumb. This caused Bradley to look over at me, I could see the tear tracks on his cheeks but I had to remember no one had hurt him it was only the movie that was making him cry.

But the man beside me is scaring the shit out of me, when ever Bradley sobs or laughs or explains something to me he looks over at us like he expects us to be doing something inappropriate during the movie.

(After the movie)

Leaving the theater I told Bradley about the man beside us and he laughed, "It's not that odd, tons of people don't want there movie being interrupted," Bradley said calmly.

"Yeah I suppose," I took my car keys out of my pocket and pressed the 'unlock' button on the automatic car lock, "but he would look over when I moved my hand to scratch my arm."

Bradley stops by the back of the car, "Yeah your right that is creepy."

We both open our doors and get into the car around the same time, it was odd, but I wasn't about to say anything, I was just happy that this didn't turn out to be a complete disaster. The drive was very silent but it was nice peaceful, another success for me!

(On the highway)

The car on the other side of the highway was swerving and I started to worry, I knew that this wasn't going to turn out well, not well at all. It only got worse when the car crossed the medium and started coming straight for us, the car gained there was no was that I could avoid this now, with one last attempt to get by alive was to move the car just enough for only half the car would get damaged there was a large crashing sound, the last thing I saw were the bright white light of the vans head lights.

**Dun dun dun duhhh! **

**Poor Dave he just can't get a break can he? I feel bad for him, even though I'm the one writing what happens. It's just goes to show that we as people care more about seeing that accident then about the people in the accident, that's most people at least.**

**Sorry if this Chapter is really messy and has a lot of errors I was in a rush to write this because I really wanted to write the next chapter.**

**On a brighter note, I wanted to add HP in this because I'm going to see HPDH part 2 again sometime soon! **

**Review if you like and I hope to have the next chapter up soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just to let you know the next two chapters (this one is not one of the two) are going to be in Bradley's POV. Sorry for the wait but I've had this written for a few days but kept forgetting to put it up/**

Bradley's POV

The car from across the road crossed over the medium then changed its direction so that it was coming straight for us. No matter how fast your instincts are there is no way that you would be able to avoid the incoming car on the thin patch of road but just as the car was almost to us Dave turned the car just a little so that only one side of each car smashed together. The side being his and the empty passengers seat on the others so not much damage was cause to the other driver, but enough damage was obtained to send some of the shrapnel into his arm and breaking the windshield showing us in glass. The other driver tried to drive away but was unable when the air bag deployed. The internal shock was still hitting me but beside me lay Dave weak and almost into the break of unconsciousness, so I pulled out my phone and dialed 911as soon as the operator answered I told her what happened and our location. I reached over to Dave's side of the car just to hear him say my name. I was so worried at this point I knew I was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking his hand, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand.

"Id I don't make it through this I want you to know something," I wanted to know but at the same time I didn't want him to strain himself.

"What is it?" I asked I figured if he wanted me to know then I should.

"Bradley I love you and have for a while now," the words fell from his lips the way I'd always imagined they would, just not under these circumstances.

I was about to tell him that I loved him too, but a paramedic opened my door and told me to get out of the car so I didn't get hurt. Then away to work he went I as standing by looking onto the scene it was what you would expect, it was dark, late, Trevor was being looked after by Dave's dad, and we were coming home from the movies. When they freed him from the wreckage of his car and onto a stretcher, they put him into the ambulance I stayed behind to call anyone that I could think of, so I called Dave's dad, to tell him what had happened and where to go, but he said it was better if I was to call a mechanic, to tow the car. So I called I the one person I knew who could help Blaine Anderson.

I dialed his number it's not like hew was asleep, it was only nine, he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Blaine, I know we aren't really that close or anything, bu-" I was cut off by Blaine.

"Bradley?"

"Yeah," I answered and continued what I was saying, but was cut off again.

"What's wrong, you sound worried, and you never call me."

I wiped away a stray tear that was falling down my check, "I was in a car crash and, I'm fine, but I was wondering if you could come and drive me to the hospital, if it isn't to much of a hassle and possible give me a number of a mechanic?" I could tell there was worry mixed with anxiety in my voice.

"Sure where are you?" He asked and said something to someone on the other side of the phone.

"I'm on the number 75 highway by Bellefontaine road," I say walking to the empty car, as the sky darkened.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can and not to worry, Kurt's getting his dad to come and tow your car," Blaine had always been a nice guy, I didn't expect Kurt to get his dad to help me out seeing as him and Dave don't get alone very well. Even if things are better.

"Thanks Blaine."

"No problem Bradley," it was like an unspoken rule us Warblers helped each other in there time of need, even though not all of us are friends.

Blaine was nice enough to drive me to the hospital after he had come to pick me up along  
>the side of the highway. He had brought Kurt along with him and he offered to get his dad<br>to tow the car and get it fixed for Dave. Although I'm sure he is aware of who he is. I  
>really appreciated what he was doing for me (although it would be more for Dave but<br>still). During the drive to the hospital I got a call from Dave's Dad telling me that he  
>was going to leave Trevor at the house because he had fallen asleep.<br>I didn't know what to do anymore. Dave was in the hospital and I wasn't too sure I'd he  
>would make it. This past week has been so horridly lonely, even though Trevor is home,<br>it's not the same. There is no one that I can talk to about my problems and things that  
>Trevor wouldn't understand.<br>I've so worried that I haven't been sleeping very well, the only thing I can see when  
>I close my eyes is Dave's face covered in his own blood and slowly slipping away into the<br>holds of Death himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe this is happening, there's nothing else that I can think about, other than 'is Dave going to be make it? Will he be okay? Will it be like some bad soap opera and he can't remember us?' I've gone to see him every day from 10 to 5. I'll bring a book and my iPod, but most of the time I'll just talk to him like he's actually there. It's kind of sad when you think about it, talking to someone that can't won't reply and can't here you. What else can I do? Trevor doesn't come with me; he'll stay at home with Dave's Dad. They come to visit every day to see how he's doing but they don't stay for long.

I see Trevor at home every night and it's like before Dave moved in, but with less emotional trauma. Even Trevor knows notices something was off, and god forbid he knows what it's about. I knew I should try to at least act semi normal and I usually do a fairly decent job at it.

It's hard to hide the fact that your miserable horrified and cry yourself to sleep every night, because you know that you were seconds away from death and the person that you love and that actually loves you, saved your life and let you have a chance of surviving. The truth was and as you know I love Dave, and I was going to tell him but that stupid but amazing paramedic came at the exactly wrong moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's only been three days and I'm a mess, I haven't been able to concentrate. I don't know why, but hospitals always leave me feeling me sick and depressed. But here I am again sitting on the chair next to Dave's bed talking to him like he can here me, like I know he can't They (doctors) said he should wake up any day now, I'm just waiting. Is there a chance that they missed some internal bleeding and he's in a coma?

"This is getting ridiculous," I said looking at Dave's motionless body, "I'm here everyday just waiting for you to wake up. That's it, that's all I do. And to make matters worse Trevor climbed into bed with me last night," I looked down and started to play with the hem of my shirt, "apparently I was screaming so loud that I woke him up. He's my younger brother, he shouldn't have to do that, I should be the comforting me I'm so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic," at first I thought that the voice was in my head, but when a hand wrapped around mine I knew it wasn't.

**I know it's a short chapter but the next two will hopefully have more to them.**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter; I'm really am glad that I have a space on my phone that I can save my writing on t, because that's where the story starts, on my phone.**

Bradley's POV

"…_I'm so pathetic."_

"_You're not pathetic," at first I thought that the voice was in my head, but when a hand wrapped around mine I knew it wasn't._

I looked up to see Dave awake with a semi-comforting-smile on his face. Not thinking I threw myself at him forgetting about his wounds.

Dave yelped in pain and I jumped back, "I'm sorry, but you're awake!" it was safe to say that I was happy, well more excited because one person can only take so much worry.

He smiled at me, "Yes I am, where's my Dad?" Dave questioned looking toward the door like he expected his Dad to walk through at any moment.

"He's at home taking care of Trevor so I could come here and stay with you," his face fell

"Oh okay, so how have you been? Other then worried like fuck."

"Fine I guess, I haven't been sleeping very well, uh, other than that okay, thinking a lot very secluded, you know the usual." As much as I like to think I'm fine there was one thing that held my attention more than anything else that I had been pondering over the past three days.

Things took a slightly silent turn for a few minutes. I was the first to break the silence, "Do you want e to call your Dad so he can get down here to see you?" I asked although I knew we ought to talk about what happened after the crash I was hoping that I could put that off for a little while so I could gather a slight idea of what I was going to say.

"Yeah I'd like that," he smiled again.

"I'll be right back," I walked out of the room and to a place that I could actually use my cell phone and called Dave's house (or his parent's house depending on how you look at it).

I was hoping that his Dad would answer so I didn't have to talk to his mom. Luck seemed to be on my side today and Dave's Dad picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey it's me Bradley you'll never guess what"

"_Please spear me the tension just tell me,"_ I don't think anyone form that family is very patient

"Dave's awake, he just woke up, and he wants to see you."

"_I'm on my way"_ that was the last thing I herd before the other line went dead.

I walked back into the hospital room that Dave was kept in, "Your Dad will be here as soon as he can."

It took about half an hour for Dave's Dad, surprisingly Mom, and Trevor to get to the hospital, Dave sent me away to wait for them so I could show them the way to his room since he himself is not allowed to get up. All went well, well as well as you could expect. I kept getting dirty looks from Dave's Mom, Dave's Dad was talking to his son, and Trevor was sitting on my lap because of the shortage of chairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dave's parents left they took a fast asleep Trevor with them. Dave's Dad had said that he wanted someone to stay with Dave for the night before asking me if I'd do it, they would take Trevor home. I told him I would; Dave and I needed to talk anyway

So here we sat around until ten talking about non sensible things. He seemed to know what had to be addressed, but we were both avoiding the subject for as long as we could.

"You really want to be a lawyer?" Dave asked, that's what we were talking about know what we wanted to do after high school.

"Yeah, I do, I want to be able to help people, make sure that get what they deserve," and it was true but at the back of my mind I was sitting thinking about what I was going to say to Dave.

All Dave did was laugh so I gave him the best glare I could  
>I could but that only made him laugh harder, but stopped wincing obviously in pain, "You okay?" he nodded, "What do you want to do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Honestly I don't know," he stopped to ponder his options, "I was thinking a cop."

"A cop," I repeated, and he nodded, "I guess that would be fun. You would do fine with that, you could chase down the runners down."

"Football actually helps for something, who knew?" I shrugged and laughed.

"Hey Dave," I said after a brief silence.

"Yeah Bradley," He knew what was coming and he didn't seem too comfortable.

"We need to talk, about what you said after we uh… got hit, do you remember what you said?" I wanted to know but I didn't want to hear that he only loved me as a brother of as a friend, that was my question, how did he love me?

"Yeah I remember what I said." He said quietly.

He took is time responding and it was driving me crazy, I wanted to know how he felt hopping that he felt the same way I did. "you see I…" He paused. "I know you're probably mad that I told you when I did and how I did. But I didn't think I was going to make it, but I wanted you to know anyway. I love you Bradley, I know I've said it before but it's true. I don't know when how long I've felt this way, I'm guessing a while and when you were with Jordan-"

"Jared"

"What ever, when you were with Jared I got jealous that's how I realized how I felt for you. As creepy as this sounds I wanted to be the only one who could make you happy, make you smile, make you laugh. I couldn't stand the thought of you being with anyone else." Then he paused to take a breath.

"You have no idea the disappointment I felt when I realized that I wasn't good enough and how you would never love me. That's why I stopped talking to you as frequently as I did before. Then Things got really messed up and you started to get scared and you needed someone, I was more then happy to help.

"Then he tried to rape you or what ever, "He looked very angry now, "I couldn't believe that he would do something like that to someone as wonderful as you. When you called me the night after I wasn't going to let him scare you anymore and I needed to know you were okay, because I hadn't had a very good sleep that night anyway.

"When my mom found out that I was staying at your house she got pissed, she said she didn't want me to hang out with you anymore. But I ignored her; I didn't care what she thought about you. Her opinion didn't matter to me because I loved you and I wasn't going to let her get in the way of that."

It was then that I realized that I was crying, but I had a feeling that he wasn't finished yet, and I was right, "I knew what I had to do next, I wanted you to know who I was, not only so that you knew that if you even liked me, which I'm guessing you don't, you would know that I could feel the same way toward you. When my mom kicked me out there was no question on where I would go, there was no where else that I would ever dream of going, no one else would understand like you would."

Dave paused taking a breath, "This is where it gets really bad. Do you remember then day I asked you to go swimming out of no where?" I nodded, "I may or may no have dreamt about you the night before and I may or may not have been having a really hard time trying not to stare at your ass. Then after when you were laying on your bed in those loose black sweat pants your so found of and you asked me if I'd like to join you, lets just face it I would've but I didn't say anything because that would be weird.

"A week or so went by and I thought I was going to be fine, but no, you had to fall asleep on the couch and me being the nice person I am I had to bring you upstairs, but you wouldn't let me go when I laid you down, so I was forced to sleep with you, only this time I made sure that I was higher on the bed then you because last time we were level you somehow managed to kiss me while you were sleeping," I blushed looking down and he laughed, "Yeah that didn't help at all."

He stopped for a while I could tell that he was thinking about anything else that he could explain then abruptly he snapped his finger, "I almost forgot, when I asked you if you wanted to go to the movies with me, I was kind of selfishly asking you on a date with out you realizing it. Then after we got into the crash and I knew we were going to get hit and I knew there was no way that I could avoid it, so I made sure that you received the least amount of damage so you could look after Trevor and you would continue to live, I would much rather you live then having to live with out you. I was sure I wasn't going to make it, the crash was bad, so I took the last chance I was sure I was ever going to get to tell you how I felt, and it turns out I was wrong, but just incase I wanted you to know, and now you know."

I was crying but really could you blame me, if the person you've loved for like ever told you that they loved you would you not be super happy too? I was so dumbfounded though that I couldn't seem to be able to say anything and I wanted to trust me I did, but I couldn't it was impossible.

"Can you say something?" Dave said he looked nervous, not that I can blame him I would be.

Some how my mouth and brain finally agreed on something the only three words I could manage, "I love you."

I stood up, leaned toward him and pressed our lips together gently, it wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

_The End_

**There you go, Bradley knows how Dave feels and Dave knows how Bradley feels somewhat. There will be an epilogue so don't stop reading yet!**

**Also I'm actually happy about this, there was no, imma cry and my tear will bring you back to life shit, although I did kinda want to kill off Dave, but Rose talked me out of it.**

**Once again I would love reviews I want to know what you though of the whole story.**


	15. Epilogue

**I know I said this would be in Bradley's POV but I've decided that it's in neither of there POVs.**

_**Epilogue **_

It has been one year since Dave left the hospital after the crash and was know sitting in his and Bradley's shared room -seeing as his mother wouldn't let him step foot in her house still- working on finding a police academy that was close enough that it wouldn't be a long journey to get to it.

Mean while Bradley was on the main floor standing in the dining room with two acceptance/rejection letters in his hands, not wanting to open them. After a large amount of time staring at the two envelopes he decided to open the both of them.

He had decided to apply for both Brown and Harvard for shits and giggles and wasn't expecting to be accepted.

The first on he opened was from Brown, he slowly lifter the closed flap with shaky finger, and pulled out the letter it read:

_Congratulations! I am delighted to inform you that you have been admitted to the 249th class to enter The College of Brown University._

That's all he needed to read.

Then he opened the second envelope. This was the school of his dreams he had always wanted to study law there but never thought that he would make it.

Opening the letter he was apprehensive that he would've gotten accepted but yet it read:

_I am delighted to inform you that the Committee on Admissions and Financial Aid has voted to offer you a place in the Harvard Class of 2012._

Even from the upper level you could hear the scream of delight, but it just sounded like a scream. Both Dave and Trevor came running down the stairs to see what had happened. They were relived to find Bradley sitting on the chair looking over the letter from Harvard over and over not thinking it was real.

"Is everything okay Bradley?" Trevor asked walking cautiously toward his brother.

All Bradley did was smile and nod franticly.

"I did it!" was all Bradley said as he hopped off the chair and hugged his brother tightly.

"Crushing me," Trevor said, and when Bradley let go he rubbed his ribs, because he thought that might sooth the pain.

Next was Dave, they had started dating shortly after Dave left the hospital, and they were happy, "What's up?" Dave asked no longer worried but was wondering what had made Bradley this happy.

"I did it, I got in!"

"Got into WHAT?" Trevor waited impatiently.

"I got into Brown!" Bradley threw up his arms and Dave pulled him toward his placing a kiss on his check, "That's not it! I also got into Harvard!" instead of just a chased kiss there lips moved together making them forget that Trevor was in the room.

"Don't you have a room?"

Breaking the kiss for a second Bradley retorted, "Don't you have friends?" Trevor scoffed walking away and out the door.

All of a sudden Bradley's face dropped, "What's wrong?" Dave asked noticing the change in mod.

"What am I going to do? I can't just leave, What about Trevor? What about you? I can't go." Bradley started to pace biting his nails. "I know, I'll just find a law school he-"

"No you won't," Dave cut him off, taking his hand and leading him toward the couch. "What we're going to do is we'll go to Massachusetts, bring Trevor with us, and we'll find an apartment, we'll move in and you can go to Harvard and I'll look for a place to go."

"No I couldn't make you do that." Bradley looked down.

"I want to do this, I want you to be happy," soon Dave was cut off.

"I am happy, but I don't want you to pack up the life you have for me. What about you I want you to be happy too."

Dave just laughed, "I'll be happy as long as you're happy."

**That's the epilogue; I thought that was a good place to end it, now I don't have to worry about writing new chapters all summer! **

**CHALLENGE: Btw I have a challenge for you, If this isn't how you wanted this to end, and you like writing, I want you to write how you wanted it to end, and send it to me, or if you really wanted to, post it as a new story and send me a link. **

**Anyway that's the last of this story, hope you enjoyed it, and if you'd like review the whole story :)**


	16. Skating

**If you are reading this I wrote something new for you, took long enough. So uh happy birthday! I don't know if it's anyone's birthday….. but happy birthday. I have another story bit, they're younger. I came up with this while skating with my friends, funny, I've only gone skating three times… anyway, here you go the new addition if you're reading this.**

* * *

><p>Bradley eyed the skates on his feet uncertain what would happen if he was to go skating without having gone in years. "Are you sure this is a good idea Dave?" he asked looking at he boy in question.<p>

"You'll be fine, it's just skating," this was answered by a scoff; "it won't be that bad, you know how to skate."

Bradley still didn't look impressed "you seem to forget that it has been years since the last time I went skating, you have an advantage you play hockey, this isn't fare." Dave rolled his eyes and dragged Bradley to his feet, even in skates he still stood just an inch taller than Dave himself.

"Come on," Dave slid onto the ice leaving Bradley to get on the ice by himself.

Looked anxious he slid his skates on then lifted himself off the rock he was sitting on. Blowing a strand if hair out of his face he started to advance toward Dave, as he got closer his skate shagged on a rough patch on the ice, sending in a sharp jerk forward. He expected to fall, but luckily Dave and himself were close enough that Dave could grace his arm and bring him upright again.

"Thanks," Bradley muttered pushing away again and started to wobble, "have I ever told you that I hate skating?"

Dave laughed, "Don't care; come on you can do this I know you can." Bradley linked his hand with Dave's before he fell on his ass again. Dave eyed there hands as he skated, it was nice that they didn't have to worry about what anyone would think about it, seeing as they were alone there was no one to make it what it wasn't. They were just two friends holding hands as they skated nothing more nothing less.

Bradley didn't see what the big deal was, he had to admit though it helped him skate better because if he felt like he was going to fall Dave was within arms reach, plus they used to hold hands all the time when they were little it was just something they did. It was just like Dave's habit of playing with his hair when they would lie on the field with Bradley's head on Dave's stomach.

But things were different now, they were in junior high now and were no longer kids, the only thing that worried Bradley at the moment was that he hoped Dave wouldn't take it the wrong way because he knew Bradley was gay. Luckily he didn't, deep down, like way deep down, he hoped there was another reason behind it but he wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

But Bradley had to admit, he could skate better this way, he didn't stumble as much, and he able to go faster. Dave's hand started to slip out from his, and Bradley was unsure if he was going to be able to do it himself. "Why don't you try on your own?"

Bradley took his suggestion and slid forward, but soon enough he slipped one foot sliding out from under him as he turned, and the other left the ice as well, his back made contact with the ice with a soft thud, and Bradley could hear laughing, he looked up to find Dave doubled over hands on his knees laughing. Bradley lifted himself off the ice determined to stay upright this time, she slid over to Dave, he raised his hand to smack him on the arm, but somehow tripped himself knocking both of them to the ground.

"You would, wouldn't you," Dave sighed brushing himself off.

"I didn't mean to do that, but either way you deserved it," Dave flipped him off, so Bradley stuck out his tongue. After pulling themselves to there feet, Bradley checked his watch, "aaaand, we have to go."

Dave looked at him curiously, "Why?" he asked.

"Because," Bradley stated, "Trevor will be home soon, and then Dad's going out somewhere," he slid over to the shore line and quickly took off his skates with Dave following leisurely.

"Why exactly do I have to come again?" Dave asked untying his laces.

Bradley rolled his eyes, "I'm not leaving you alone on the ice because if you fell through, you would die." This caused Dave to laugh.

"I know how to swim," he replied in a _no duh_ voice.

Bradley shock it off, "doesn't matter, no matter how much of a good swimmer you are, the water would paralyze you, and you would drowned, end of discussion." Bradley slid on his sneakers, and stood up, "would you hurry up, we don't have all day." Dave stood up mocking Bradley behind him.

"You can be so bossy you know that." Dave sighed as they started to walk toward their houses.

* * *

><p><strong>If I write anymore things like this I'll put them here so you can read them, if you want. <strong>


End file.
